Mistakes That Count
by TheOneWithWheelsASH
Summary: Mrs Hudson has ask Sherlock to solve a case for her. A case that involves her pass something that has haunted for years but what does this have to do with Molly Hopper? Originally posted on Archive Of Our Own
1. Sitting Down

Sherlock didn't like taking many personal cases, but when he went downstairs and found his favourite lady crying, he knew he'd do anything to stop that. So she told him a story about her past - one she had hidden very well. A mistake she made in her younger days, and that today was the yearly reminder of what she had done. She offered him a case, something to keep him busy, and if it kept Mrs Hudson happy he'd keep getting fed when he needed to.

That was a few months ago. A lot of stuff had changed for him but he'd just about solved Mrs Hudson's case, and now was just putting the finishing pieces back together. Before he told Mrs Hudson, he just needed to wait for one person to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long; after not five minutes of being ready, there was a knock on the door of 221B and he could hear the voice of Molly being greeted by his landlady. Then he heard the footsteps of them both coming up stairs and he knew that if he didn't do this properly, the effects would be disastrous.

*knock on the door*

"Come in," Sherlock said.

"Right, Molly, Mrs Hudson, I'm glad you're both here. Take a seat. I have something to discuss with you."

They both took their seats on his sofa, and he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. They felt a bit like clients.

Mrs Hudson was the first to speak. "What is it, Sherlock? Is something wrong?" "Is this for a case?"

Do you need our help with something? What about John, I'm sure -" Molly started, sounding a little worried.

"It's not for a case, no. If you would just let me talk, you'll find out," Sherlock said, staring to get annoyed.

They both looked at each other, expecting the other to know the answer, then they both turned to look at Sherlock. What they didn't know was whatever Sherlock was going to tell them would change their lives forever...


	2. The Story Before The Story

Mrs Hudson didn't talk much of her early days. From people who knew her now she didn't talk much about anything that had happened to her before she went to Florida with her husband. She loved her husband, but she wanted something more. When Sherlock got him sentenced to death she wasn't upset - well, she was, but she wasn't as upset as she had been, in 1979, when she said goodbye to two people she loved but couldn't be with.

She hated today; of all the days in the year, she dreaded this one. But she did the one thing she allowed herself to do: open the box she kept hidden away. Inside this box was what she would call her most treasured items, but to anyone else they were just photos and letters. She picked up the first letter at the top of pile and smiled then she began to read.

 _Dear Martha,_

 _I hope that you are well. I know that you probably get upset with me sending you these letters, but I knew the woman that I fell in love with would want to have a little bit of contact. I see that you send a Christmas card every year, so I guess that you still want me to keep writing. You know how to contact me if you want me to stop._

 _I just wanted to tell you that our little girl is growing up so fast. She just finished her first full term at primary school and she's loving it. She's so smart. When she smiles, she reminds me of you. She's top of her class - like I said, she's so smart, she'll probably become a scientist or doctor when she grows up. Talking of your Christmas cards, she always keeps them. When I asked her why, she said that they were alway her favourite because they have the prettiest pictures on them; if only she knew they were from you, I wonder how she'd feel._

 _The picture that I put in the letter is her first official school photo. She's so grown up. Nothing has changed with me - it's me and my little girl. I hope everything is okay with you. I'll write again soon._

 _With love always,_

 _Your Henry xxxx_

It made Mrs Hudson smile and cry reading this. She could hear his voice in her head, she could picture him all those year ago: the man she loved, the man she left, the man who never stopped loving then and she never stopped loving now. Next, she picked up more pictures.

One of a little girl on the beach, building a sandcastle, another of her sat in front of a Christmas tree, and one of the little girl and her dad stood in front of the Eiffel Tower. All of the photos had the same thing in common: the child in them always had a smile on her face. How she wished she could of been in those photos.

By the time she got to the bottom of the box, she could barely see what she was looking at through the tears in her eyes. She didn't realise Sherlock had entered her flat until he was stood next to her.

"If looking at that makes you cry, why are you doing it?" asked a very confused Sherlock.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sherlock. I'm fine, honest; it's just me being a bit silly."

Sherlock sat down opposite her and began to look at the stuff that was spread out on the table. He looked at everything and deduced what all this meant, but he knew he shouldn't be mean to his landlady. She was watching and decided it was time someone knew about her secret.

"It started in the late 1970s, before me and my husband moved to Florida. I was a bit wild in those days, and I met this man called Henry. He took my breath away the moment I saw him. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. It happened so quickly; it was beautiful. In a way, we fell in love. My husband barely noticed he was doing the same thing. If I didn't say anything he wouldn't say anything; he was unhealthy but it worked for us. Almost a year into my relationship with Henry, I realised I was pregnant. I knew it wasn't my husband's because he couldn't have kids, so I knew it was Henry's".

She stopped telling her story, just to make sure Sherlock was listening. He was looking at all the photos of the little girl. She looked strangely familiar to him. He looked up at Mrs Hudson, the expression on his face as if to say 'Why have you stopped telling the story?'

"I was scared, at first; I knew that I was having the child, but after it was born it was a different story, so I spoke to my husband first and explained everything. He told me that, as soon as it was born, I couldn't keep it. He had plans of moving us to America; he was setting up a business and wanted us to be moved within in the year. So I went and explained everything to Henry. He knew what we had wouldn't last forever, but we had try to hold on for as long as we could. He told me that he wanted this child no matter what, so that's what happened. I carried the child, and after she was born I only saw and held her once. I never even got to know her name; me and Henry had agreed that I wouldn't find out her name just to make it a bit easier. So after she was born, I moved to Florida, but Henry sent me photos and letters every now and then, just so I could know she was okay. It's her birthday today and I don't even know where she is, what life she lived. Is she married? Does she have kids? Am I a grandmother? Or worse, is she dead?"

Mrs Hudson started to cry again, so Sherlock gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Sherlock, can I give you a case? It won't be anything exciting, like you're used to, but it will be something that will mean a lot to me."

"You want me to track down your daughter, don't you?"

"Yes please, but Sherlock, if a more important case comes up, you can stop working on mine until it's done, okay? Oh, and Sherlock, please can you not tell anyone else about this case? Can we please keep it between ourselves?"

"Okay, Mrs Hudson."

After Sherlock had been given his case from Mrs Hudson, he decided to go to his favourite bolt hole - also known as Molly's flat. He texted just before going to make sure it was okay.

 ** **Would it be okay I went to your flat? - SH****

 ** _ **Yeah as long as you don't mind me being here - MH x**_** ****

 ** **No that's fine, be there in 10 minutes - SH****

Sherlock let himself into Molly's flat with the key she had given him. He found her sitting on her sofa, watching some TV, with her cat Toby sat next to her. She looked up at him when he walked in.

"I guess it's your day off," Sherlock said to her, sitting down in his favourite spot next her on the sofa.

"Yeah, well, considering it's my birthday and everything, I thought I might take the day off and have some time to myself."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot it was your birthday...Why aren't you spending it with your family, rather than alone in your flat? I thought it would a good time for you to catch up with your mum or something."

"Sherlock, I, um...I don't mind spending it on my own. It gives me some time to just relax."

Still slightly confused, Sherlock asked Molly something he'd never asked her before. He had heard her talk about her dad before, but never her mother. How odd. "Molly, what is it your mother does?"

Molly took a deep breath. She hated this subject, but spoke anyway. "Look, I know you can deduce it, but I don't know her. I've never met her, so can we not talk about it? How about I order us a take away or something in celebration of my birthday? How about pizza, is that okay?"

He looked at her, nodded, and said, "That would be lovely, Molly, and I'll pay. Consider it a birthday treat."

She started to feel herself go red in the face, so she got up off the sofa. "I have a menu on the fridge. I'll go and order; do you want your usual?"

He nodded again.

As Molly left the room, something caught his eye: a photo. He got up and began to investigate. He picked the picture up. It was obviously a photo of Molly and her dad - Sherlock could have sworn he had seen the photo before.

Molly walked back into the room. "The phone was engaged, so I'm going to try again in a minute." She saw him looking at the photo. "That was me on my ninth birthday. Dad took me to Paris because I'd never been before and alway wanted to go. It was one of the best holidays of my life."

"You miss him."

"Yes, but not as much as I used to. I don't think he wanted me feeling sad all the time."

"No, Molly Hooper, he wouldn't."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'll try calling again; hopefully I can get through."

He nodded again and watched her walk out the room. He took one more look at the framed photo and smiled. Father and daughter in front of the Eiffel Tower...


	3. Looking Back and Going Forward

In 1976, Martha was a happily married women, to a business man. Scratch that, in 1976 Martha was married to a business man. She loved him, but just wasn't in love with him. They had an agreement, in a way, a business deal. You do what you do, I do what I do - as long as it doesn't get messy, we won't question the other. She knew he was having an affair or multiple affairs; she gave up caring. She never considered having one herself, not until her friend Elliot introduced her to someone different.

It was a party. Elliot needed someone to be there by his side. Martha didn't have anything else better to do, so she just tagged along; a night out would do her the world of good. She couldn't remember what the party was, but she knew it was a good one.

"Martha, you really should leave him. He's not good for you," Elliot said. He'd been trying to tell her to leave her husband for years now, but he knew everything he said fell on deaf ears. Still, there was no harm in trying.

"It's fine. Everything is fine."

"When someone says 'everything's fine', nine times out of ten it's not"

"Well, I'm the one time out of ten, then," she replied with a smile.

They small-talked some more, until something - or should I say, someone - caught her eye. He was just walking over to a table near by; this man was only just five foot, with light brown hair, and had the kindest smiles she'd ever seen. There was something about him: it was like the whole world around her just stopped and shone a spotlight on this man. It was extraordinary, it was breathtaking.

"Hey, Martha, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm completely fine...Er, who's that...man over there?" She said, trying to get her breath back.

"Oh, that's Henry. Henry Hooper," he said, turning to look.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to introduce you?"

She nodded and Elliot called him over to their table.

"Hi, Henry. I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine; this is Martha. Martha, this is Henry."

"Hello, Martha, it's lovely to meet you," he said, stretching out his hand to shake hers.

"It's lovely to met you too," she said, smiling at him.

And that's how it all began: with a simple handshake and a smile.

When Mrs Hudson moved back to London, one of the first people she contacted was Elliot. She had stayed in touch with him, even when she moved to Florida; he even went out to visit her a couple of times. Elliot had all the love and respect for Martha, but he could never understand what she did to Henry and their child.

Elliot was the child's godfather, a role that was so important in the life of a child who may not have both parents around. Elliot became so protective of her, he knew that he'd do anything he could from seeing her upset. After Henry died, he took her in and treated her as if she was his own.

Now that Martha was back, he knew that it would be better with the two of them not seeing each other. Even though she never spoke about it, he knew that the child held a lot of resentment to the mother she's never seen. And Elliot didn't want to see one of his oldest friends getting hurt.

"Hello, Martha, the years have been kind to you."

"Oh, stop it, you big old flirt," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

They talked about everything and nothing, catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives. Before Henry died, he asked Elliott to give Martha a letter if he ever saw her again, or to give it to his daughter just so she knew how much he loved her mother. Elliot knew if he gave her the letter now, it would only add to her longing to see her daughter, so he knew, when the time was right, he'd give it to the latter.

"Martha, before you ask, I know how your daughter is."

"You do?" She asked. Everything inside changed at the mention: feeling young again, like she was in trouble.

"Remarkable child. Brilliant, and funny too, and so caring," Elliot said proudly.

"I want to meet her," Martha said, surprising herself by these words.

"Martha...that's not a good idea. That child has been through a lot - I think, if you came into her world right now, it would mess her up. Let her find her place in this world. If she asks me about wanting to see you, I will send her to you. Where do you live now?"

"Baker Street," she replied, "but I'm this child mother. She's my daughter; I should have some right to see her." She was getting slightly angry.

"I think you gave away those rights when you left her and Henry, and moved to a different country," he shot back. "Look, I don't mean to upset, but that's the truth."

"Stop right there, Mrs Hudson. I think I've got enough information to start with." He'd stopped her, mid-way through her story.

"Are you sure, Sherlock?" she asked.

"Yes...Oh no wait - Mrs Hudson, did you love him? This man?"

"Yes...I loved him. He made me feel like no one else. I almost felt like myself around him. When I was around other people, I was a fake, but, as soon as it was me and him, I felt like I was me. He never judged me. He never made me feel like I was different; he loved me unconditionally and I never even asked him too. He just did. He was just so -"

"Is that what love is meant to feel like?"

"Oh yes, Sherlock. I know that there's not really anyone in your life like that, but if there was someone who made you feel that way, go to it. Run if you have to, because life is so short. If I could be with Henry right now, I would. That's my biggest regret: not staying where I was loved. If I could turn back time, I'd be with him...Love like that is special - you must hold onto it for as long as you can, because you don't get much time out of it, so don't waste a second of it. Love like that...it feel like going home."

Letting the words sink in on him, she left to go back downstairs to her flat. Sherlock sat there and thought about everything Mrs Hudson has just said. He now had enough information to start his hunt, but first, there was something more important to do. He grabbed his coat and scarf, stepped outside of 221, and began to run. He barley noticed it was raining; all he had to was get there.

Molly jumped right out of her skin when she heard the knock on her door. She was surprised by the image in front of her: a dripping, wet Sherlock, who looked and sounded like he had just run a marathon.

"Sherlock, what's the matter? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

He took a step toward her.

"Forgive me, Molly," he said, before bending down to kiss her.

It took Molly at least five seconds to work out what was going on, but, before she could react, it was over. She pulled him back for another brief kiss.

"Sherlock, what was that about?" She asked, confused.

He picked her up, bridal-style, and moved her further into her home, shutting the door to the flat with his foot.

"That was me coming home," he replied.


	4. And We Go Dancing

Martha and Henry's relationship started out small. First, he took her to dinner, listening to all her stories about her life, about how she was already married to some guy named Frank - but how it was only physical, how she wanted for something more than that. He wanted to be the one to give it to her.

They never spoke of it, but they both knew that what they had was a ticking time bomb, something that would not turn out well. But, as much as it would hurt them, all they wanted was the other. The pain was in the future, the problems of their future selves. This was now, and they were going to hold onto each other for as long as they could, because that's all they had.

"Martha, I want to take you dancing," he said to her, one evening. They were having a stroll down by the river; it was a full moon, and its reflection shone so beautifully in the water.

"Oh, Henry, that would be lovely."

And so they did. That became their thing. They went to class and got lost - not just in the music, but themselves. It was the only time they felt like themselves.

Mrs Hudson was having another of her many flashbacks recently. She been thinking about Henry a lot more; she hoped that, by maybe seeing her daughter again, she might have a chance at seeing him again and maybe fixing the problems of the past. After that meeting with Elliot, they had an unwritten, unspoken agreement not to talk about that topic. It was easier for the both of them.

Waking up next to Sherlock was a shock to Molly. He had turned up on her doorstep one evening, but she never expected him to confess his love for her. She didn't know what brought it on, but she wasn't going to complain.

It had been a few weeks since they had started their relationship. They hadn't really told anyone, but people were starting to guess that something had changed between the two. No one more than Mrs Hudson could hear the changes; she was glad for her herbal soothers. It was when she caught Sherlock doing the walk of shame back to his flat that she thought she might mention something.

"Good night, was it?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Hudson," he said, trying to get back to his flat quickly.

"Was the case easy, or was it difficult to keep you out all night?"

"It was barley a five," he said, lying through his teeth.

"Was Lestrade with you?"

"Of course he was. He was the one who gave me the case," he said.

She let him walk up a couple more steps, before say the words that would shatter his lie.

"Funny that, Sherlock, considering he came looking for you. Said he had a case for you and he didn't know where you were." She said the words with a smirk.

"Oh, er...I can explain,"'he said, sounding like a small boy in trouble.

"Come on, I've made breakfast. Join me and you can tell me all about what's been going on between you and Molly."

He walked into her flat, sat down, and began to tell her everything. How it started, how it was now, and what he hope it would become. She smiled through his story; she was happy for him.

"Oh, how wonderful, Sherlock. You and Molly. I always liked her - such a sweet girl. You better treat her right, you hear me?"

"Yes. Mrs Hudson, I was wondering...I want to do something nice to treat her, but I don't know what to do. I want it to be special."

"When I was with Henry, he'd take me dancing. For those few hours, it was like an escape. Maybe you could try that."

"Would she like it?" He asked.

"Of course she would, and, if she doesn't, I'll go with you/"

So that was what Sherlock did: he took her dancing. He'd never seen her smile so much. He was glad that he listened to his landlady. Molly really enjoyed herself and he made a mental note to do this again.

As they walked along by the river, with the moonlight on them, arm in arm. They both couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for this, Sherlock."

"It was my pleasure, Molly."

She turned, and started to walk towards the railing of the river, looking down at the water and the moon's massive reflection in it. He stood next to her, watching her more than the water.

"My dad...He use to dance with me round the living room to music like that when I was young. He'd pick me up and dance with in his arms. He told me this was something he used to do with a woman he loved. I never really found out who he was speaking about. I haven't danced with anyone like that since him, so thank you once again, Sherlock, for this evening. I really enjoyed myself...I'm glad it was with you".

"And I you, Molly Hooper," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

In the morning, he would starting tracking down Elliot for Mrs Hudson. He wanted to find Henry and his daughter. He had his love and he wanted Mrs Hudson to have hers back. And, who knows, she might even get him some biscuits in return.


	5. DNA Isn't Everything

After their wonderful evening together, Sherlock went back to Molly's flat. Neither of them wanted their time together to end, but Sherlock did know a few things to make it go longer.

Sherlock had planned to go and meet Elliot the following day. He would get all the information about him from Mrs Hudson, even though he could ask Mycroft; it made more sense to him to ask the person who knew him for information. But that didn't happen.

As soon as he got back to Baker Street, he showered and changed into some clean clothes. After doing all this, he was given a case by Greg.

"Sherlock, we got a job for you. It looks like it's going to be a long one; should take a few weeks, and it's up in Scotland. Will you be ready to leave in fifteen minutes?"

"Of course, Gethin. I'll go and pack a bag."

"It's Greg."

"That's what I said."

"Look, never mind, your brother has a car waiting downstairs. Also, John is waiting."

"Okay, okay, I get it: you can't solve a case without me."

Sherlock packed a bag, quickly went downstairs, and got in the car. Before Sherlock let Greg tell him the information, he sent a quick text to Molly.

 ** **Got a case. Going to Scotland. Should take a few weeks. Sorry - SH****

 ** _ **I**_** **** ** _ **t's completely fine. You go do what you do best and see you soon. I'll miss you though - MH x**_** ****

 ** **I'll miss you too. I'll make it up to you when I get back - SH****

 ** _ **Is that a promise, Mr Holmes? - MH x**_**

 ** **Yep - SH****

"You're texting Molly, aren't you?" John asked.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because you always get that side smile when you think about her."

Sherlock put his phone away and began to think about the case.

The case took a few weeks. John and Sherlock were glad to be back in London afterwards; John had missed his wife and Sherlock has missed his Molly.

After being back a couple of days, Sherlock thought it was about time he went back to working on his case for Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson, I need to get into contact with the mutual friend that you and...Henry had."

"Elliot. I could phone him for you if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you, that would be helpful."

Mrs Hudson phoned Elliot and arranged for the meeting between him and Sherlock to happen Speedy's the cafe, next door to Baker Street.

Elliot was sat waiting for Sherlock when he arrived. Mrs Hudson had chosen not to go, fearing what would be said.

"Mr Holmes, it's an honour to meet you. I was surprised when Martha phoned me and said that you wanted to meet with me."

"She asked me to solve a case for her, and you're the key I have to make a break."

"Well, how can I help you?"

"Mrs Hudson has a daughter whom she has not seen since the day she gave birth. She wants to meet her. She told me you are the child's godfather; please, can you put me in contact with her?"

"Mr Holmes...I am not sure if that is a good idea. The last time I checked, my goddaughter wanted absolutely nothing to do with her mother."

"Do you think she will have changed her mind? People do that - or so I've heard."

"It's been a few years since I've had contact with her. I've tried to distance myself from her; there are a few people from the past that aren't very nice, and if they were to hurt her in any way, I'd feel guilty. You see, Mr Holmes, she is like a daughter to me. I don't want to upset her."

"You say she's like a daughter to you? How would you feel if you had a child, didn't know anything about them, but there was one person standing in your way from finding out. What would you do?"

Elliot thought about it for a minute "I'd probably be doing the same thing you're doing now. But Mr Holmes, if you do put them in contact, make sure the child doesn't know that the information came from me. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes. Yes, we do."  
Elliot took a deep breath. "Her name is Molly. Molly Hooper. She's a pathologist at Bart's hospital. That's all I know about her now; like I said, we lost contact years ago, but hopefully that should be enough. Look, Mr Holmes, it was lovely talking to you, but I must go. It's not...safe for me, to be on this side of town for too long."  
And just like that, Elliot got up and walked out.

Sherlock felt like he'd been hit by a truck. How could his Molly be the child Mrs Hudson gave up all these years ago? It was just some weird joke.  
He went back into his flat. Thankfully, Mrs Hudson had gone out shopping; he didn't know what he would tell her.

He sat down and went into his mind palace to work out how this could be true. Mrs Hudson said she had her child in the 1970s, the same time Molly was born. Molly had never mentioned her mother to him; even when he told about how she met Tom, she said she'd met his parents. Then he remembered the day he got the case: it was the child's birthday. Not only that, but it was Molly's birthday too. And then the photo, the one he'd seen in Mrs Hudson's box; it was exactly the same as the one in Molly's flat. He knew he'd seen it before.

Everything made sense, but he just wanted to do one last thing, just to make sure it was all true. He'd have to have a DNA test.

He grabbed two small zip-lock bags from the kitchen. By the time he walked back downstairs, Mrs Hudson was back. He knew not to tell her everything right away; he needed to be one hundred percent sure himself.  
He walked into her flat and asked one question.

"Mrs Hudson, I need a bit of your hair."

"And a hello to you too, Sherlock."

"I need a bit of your hair," he says, repeating himself.

She gave him a look, one that said that he needed to explain himself a bit more.

"I spoke to Elliot. He gave me a name. I'm going to run a DNA test before I see if she wants to meet you, just so I'm can be one hundred percent sure I've found the right person."

She pulled some hair out and put into the zip-lock bag that Sherlock handed her. He placed both bags into his pocket, and turned to leave. "Thank you, Mrs Hudson."

Next, he got a cab to Molly's flat. Luckily, she was working, so he could grab whatever he needed from her flat. He found her hairbrush lying on the side in her bedroom; he pulled the second zip-lock bag out of his pocket, turned it inside out, and grabbed the hair from the brush. When he had grabbed all that he needed, he flipped the bag back the right way, trapping it inside.

He decided to go to Bart's, to see Molly and get the DNA test run. At Bart's, Molly was completing a blood test and waiting for the answer. She was surprised,and slightly shocked, when Sherlock walked into the lap.

"Hello, Sherlock, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Hi, Molly. I was wondering if you could run a DNA a test for me; it's for a case."

"Sure. It will take a couple of days, but I'll see what I can do."

He handed her the two zip-lock bags.

A few days later, he got a message telling him that the results were ready for him. He picked them up from Mike Stamford, because it was Molly's day off. He didn't read them until he was back at his flat. When he did open them, finally, he read through the statistics quickly, reaching the conclusion at the bottom of the paper.

"Based on analysis, the DNA results prove that Subject A is the biological parent of Subject B. Possibility of innacuracy: 0.001%."


	6. More Than One Secret Is Revealed

When Molly received a text message from Sherlock saying that he need to talk to her at Baker Street, she was kind of relieved. She'd just found out something herself and needed to talk to him.

So this was how Mrs Hudson and Molly sat on his sofa, feeling like clients.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak. "Mrs Hudson, I've finished that case you wanted."

"Oh, you were doing a case for Mrs Hudson? How sweet of you, Sherlock," Molly said, surprised; she didn't know Sherlock solved cases for personal friends.

"You mean she's alive? She wants to see me? What did you say when you told her I was looking for her?" Mrs Hudson said, sounding a little excited.

"I haven't exactly gotten round to that bit yet. I was going to, but -"

Molly, sensing the awareness, asked Sherlock a question. "Sherlock,...why am I here, exactly? What does Mrs Hudson's case have to do with me?"

Mrs Hudson turned to look at Molly. "Oh. Oh, my god - No, Sherlock, is this - ? Is she -? Is this her?"

"Yes. She is."

"I don't believe it."

"Can someone please just tell me what is going on?" Molly said, raising her voice a little.

"Tell me, Molly, have you ever wondered about your mother?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock...this isn't something I like to talk about. You know that. Now can someone just tell me why I'm here?"

"Well, Molly, you see, the thing is, well -"

"Well, the thing is, dear - what he's trying to tell you is I'm your mother," Mrs Hudson said, taking over for Sherlock.

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Mrs Hudson be her mother? Sweet Mrs Hudson, being the woman whom Molly had grown up hating for not understanding why she left, why she didn't want her? Why did she want to know now?

"What? No...you can't - this has to be wrong. Sherlock's got to have got it wrong."

"I haven't, Molly. I got the best pathologist at Barts to run the DNA test for me."

"Well, whoever that was is wrong. I'll run the test again myself to show you you're wrong."

"Molly, you were the one who ran the test. Remember the other day, when I came into the lab?"

"But...you said that was for a case."

"Technically it was for a case, so I didn't lie."

Molly turned away from Sherlock to look at Mrs Hudson. "You're my mother."

"It seems that way, dear."

"How can you be my mum?" She asked, sounding a little scared of the answer.

"Honestly, Molly, as a doctor you should know that -"

"Shut up, Sherlock," the two of them said at the same time, and he promptly did so.

"I never stopped thinking about you or your father. How is he?"

"He's dead," Molly replied bluntly.

Mrs Hudson reached her out her hand to touch her, but she jumped back.

"No, I can't, no - I need to go...I need to get my head around this." She got up to leave the flat.

"Wait, Molly, where are you going?" Sherlock asked her.

"I don't know. Anywhere. I need to think. I need to get out. I need to be away from her - I don't know, I just can't be here." And, just like that, Molly left, walking down the stairs and out the door, catching a cab that would take her away from Baker Street.

Sherlock turned to look at Mrs Hudson on the sofa. She seemed upset, but Sherlock couldn't work out what had upset her more - the fact that the man she loved was dead, or the fact that her daughter could barley look her in the eye. He hadn't expected the reunion to go like that; he expected them to be hugging and crying, like on that tv show he once watched with John..."Family Long List" or something? He was going to give Molly a few hours to clear her head, but for now he went and sat with Mrs Hudson. He wanted to make a good impression on what he hoped would one day be his mother-in-law, if nothing else.

Molly went back to her flat and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she had heard today. Why now? Why after all this time did her mother want to be back in her life? Why did she want to know her now? She had all this anger she didn't know she had...What was she going to do?

A few hours later, Sherlock let himself into her flat. He found Molly sat on he sofa staring at the wall; he wondered if this was how he looked when he was in his mind palace. She looked up, however, when she saw him approaching. She wished she had some wine to drink, but she had thrown it all out that morning.

"You had no right to do that." He could hear the anger in her voice.

"I was only trying to solve a case for Mrs Hudson."

"But did you ever think about my feelings? You know how I feel about the subject of my mother. I thought you would have understood."

"But you also know Mrs Hudson. How could this make it any different?"

"It makes it exactly different! Now I know the person I can direct all my pent -up anger at!" she yelled

"Well, I'm sorry!" He yelled back

The both looked at each other, shocked that it had come to this.  
Sherlock pulled out his phone. "

Look, I'm going to text Mary. She's better at these things than me. You can have a few bottles of wine together; it might help."

"Look, Sherlock, I can't. I'm -"

Sherlock started to talk over her. "No, it will be good for you. Listen to me for once."

"But Sherlock, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, I do," Sherlock replied.

They went back and forth like this a couple more times, getting louder with each response, before Molly finally managed to speak the words she needed to say.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled.


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter Text**

Martha remembered the day she had found out she was pregnant. She was so scared; she didn't know what she was going to do. It was Henry's, it had to be - Frank couldn't have children, and, even if he could, he wouldn't want them.

"Frank, I need to talk to you. The thing is, I'm pregnant."

"Is it that guy's? The one you've been seeing?"

"Of course."

"You're keeping it?"

"Of course I am. It's my child."

"Martha, that's not going to work for me."

"What do you mean?"

"The thing is, I have a plan to move us to America within the year, and that child is not part of the plan. So, do what you have to do, but either way, it's not coming with us."

She nodded and agreed; she had learnt that it was best not to argue with him.

But when she saw Henry, she told him everything; he held her as she cried, saying it would be okay.

"I want this baby so badly, but it's not safe, not in that lifestyle."

"Can you leave him?"

"The only way I can leave is if he gets sentenced."

"I can raise the child, if you want. I want this child, and I'll keep you updated after you moved."

"It's the only way, isn't it?"

He looked at her and nodded.

Molly's voice echoed round the flat. It felt like it was going on forever. He looked like he had been slapped in the face. It remind Molly of her face when she found out that morning.

She'd been feeling off for a week and a half now, so she went to Bart's to run a blood test. She didn't get round to finishing it because Sherlock had asked her to run that DNA test, so, on her way home, she made a stop into Boots to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests. She was meant to do them as soon as she got home, but was exushusted from her day at work. She decided she'd do it on her next day off.

She got the news she had been expecting. The signs had all been there. She was carrying a child. Sherlock's child. She sat in the bathroom for roughly fifteen minutes, just in shock.  
She was kind of relieved when she got a text from the man in question.

 ** **Come to Baker Street at 1ish. I need to talk to you. It's important. - SH****

She'd wondered what he needed now. Had he guessed what she needed to tell him? Of course, he must have. He knew everything.

"You're...You're...What?" He said, not able to get the words out.

"I'm pregnant, Sherlock."

"...Yes...Yes, you and Mary definitely won't be having wine anytime soon...Are you...Are you going to...keep it?"

"Of course I am. It's my child. I wouldn't do that."

Sherlock's mind went into overload.

"Sherlock, I think you should sit down."

Sherlock sat down and went into his mind place. He thought about how he could handle being a father. John had just became a father to little Rosie, and he was doing fine, but how could he do this? He thought about Molly being a mother - that made him smile. He could see her as a mother. If she was there, he'd be okay.

"You don't have to be involved, if you don't want to. I'd understand, you know."

He reached out and touched her hand, not looking at her, but staring at their fingers. "I might not be the best father, but I want to try."

"That's all I can ask." She smiled at him "It's ironic: the day I find out I'm going to be a mother, I find out who my own mother is. Is this the world being cruel?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's a sign that the world wants you to be a part of a family Molly Hooper."

"Sherlock, I don't think anyone should know for a while. With everything going on, I don't think it's safe."

"Whatever you think is best, Molly."

"Oh, and don't forget we've got Rosie's christening next week."

"Now why would I do something stupid like that?" He said, looking up and leaning in to kiss her.


	8. Time

Molly was laying in bed that night, thinking of what to do and what to say. She knew that she needed to keep they baby a secret from her friends; it wasn't ideal, but with the worry that Moriarty might be back, she would do anything to keep her child safe. She also couldn't stop think about Mrs Hudson. What was she going to say to her? She decided that she would go to Baker Street in the morning and see her. She didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to say it; she didn't care. Right now, all she wanted was sleep, and that was what she was going to do.

Mrs Hudson was sat in her flat, wondering if Molly was okay. She'd always thought that she was a sweet and kind person, but she couldn't believe that the same, sweet person was her child, all grown up. Now that she looked at the photos once more, she could definitely see the similarities. She felt stupid for not noticing before. Mrs Hudson knew in some ways her daughter was okay, because Sherlock had gone to see her. She knew that he cared for her, and that would make it okay.

In the morning, Molly woke up early like she had every other morning that week, and rushed into the bathroom. She was definitely looking forward to the morning sickness being over. When she felt well enough, she got washed, dressed, and brushed her teeth. She wasn't really in the mood to eat, but when she walked into the kitchen, Sherlock was there, making her breakfast.

"I've made you some toast. It's the best food to have after you've been sick," he told her.  
She sat down at the table as

Sherlock brought the food over. "Thanks," she said.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her.

"Yeah, a little bit, I'll probably feel better after I've eaten something, provided I can keep it down."

"I could hear you thinking a lot last night. What was it about?"

"I was thinking about what I'm going to say to your landlady."

"What do you want to say? " He asked her.

"Something along the lines of, Where the hell have you been all my life, and why didn't you want me?...But I don't think that's a great place to start. I wish I could you go back to not knowing who she was. I might go talk to her this morning."

"What are you planning on telling her?"

"That I want to pretend that we haven't been given this news. I don't want anyone to know, and when I'm ready to talk about things, I'll let her know. Do you think that's best?"

"If that is what will make you happy, Molly Hooper."

When they got back to Baker Street, Sherlock went in first, Molly following just behind. Mrs Hudson was surprised to see them both.

"Molly, Sherlock, come in, have something to eat."

"I can't. I mean, this is a fly-in visit...I have to get to work in a little bit," Molly said, a little abruptly.

"Oh, okay."

They all sat down at Mrs Hudson's kitchen table in awkward silence. It kind of reminded Sherlock of Christmas at his parents' house. That was until Molly broke the silence.

"I want to pretend like nothing happened, that what we found yesterday hadn't come out. We all are Rosie's godparents, after all."

Mrs Hudson looked at her daughter. She couldn't help but feel sad, but she knew that Molly needed time.

"I don't mean to be rude," Molly said, "but I don't know how to feel about you. When I'm ready to talk about this, I'll let you know. Is that okay?"

"Yes, dear, that's just fine."

"Look, I have to go to work." She turned to Sherlock and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll text you when I've finished."

He nodded and watched her begin to walk out the flat, before Mrs Hudson's voice stopped her.  
"Molly? Not a day went by when I didn't think of you." Molly just nodded, processing this information, before disappearing out the door. Sherlock turned to look at Mrs Hudson. "I hope you treat her well, Sherlock."

"Don't worry, I plan to."

As the week went on, nobody brought it up, which Molly was happy about. Before she knew it, it was Rosie's christening. Standing at the front of the church with Sherlock felt kind of strange; she just wished he'd get off his phone. She was half tempted to grab it and put it somewhere he wouldn't try to reach, but she didn't want to make Sherlock Holmes jealous of his phone.

When she wasn't looking at him, he lent down and whispered in ear, making sure only she would hear them. "This will be us in less than a year." She smiled at the thought.

Molly looked at the people around her at the christening - John, Mary little Rosie, Mrs Hudson and Sherlock. They were sort of like a little family; she hoped nothing would break that.


	9. Promise Can Be Broken

Molly didn't see much of Sherlock after the christening. She knew that he had a lot of cases going on, and thought it best not to bother him. But he did keep muttering something about a USB stick in his sleep. In the end, she decided that it was best just to ask him what was going on.

"Sherlock, is something going on? It's just, I'm a little worried."

"Everything is fine, Molly."

"But, is it a case that is bugging -"

"It's not important, Molly."

"It's for a case. It's always important. Is someone in danger? I've heard you, muttering about a USB stick...Is that important?"

Sherlock pretended to go into his mind palace. He really didn't want to let on that anything bad was going on. Molly wasn't stupid; she could tell when he wasn't really in his mind palace. So she sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Sherlock, whatever is going on, just promise me one thing. Don't let anyone get hurt."

She got up, kissed him on the cheek, and left for work. As she walked out the door, he whispered his reply.

"I'll try my best, Molly Hooper."

Almost a week later, Molly was surprised to see John, Sherlock and baby Rosie on her door step. They begged her to see if she would be able to look after the little girl; they had to get a flight to find Mary, and she was the only person available to look after her.

"Sure, I'll look after her, but, Sherlock, I have work tomorrow -"  
"No, you don't. I texted Mycroft; he's got you the week off. Plus, Mrs Hudson is always around if you need help."

"Er, I don't know, John...Are you sure?"

"Molly, you're her godmother. I trust you with her. Besides, Rosie loves you."

"Okay, I'll look after her - but Sherlock, please keep me informed of everything that is going on."

"I will do."

After Sherlock and John left, Molly sat down with Rosie on her lap. She looked down at the little one and said, "I'd better get a lot of practice in looking after you. It won't be long 'till you'll have a friend to play with." Rosie just giggled at her godmother.

True to his word, Sherlock and John were only gone a week. Molly had enjoyed her time looking after her goddaughter - yes, she might have woken her up at God knows what hour, but it was all worth to see that smile on her face. But she could tell that Rosie missed her parents, especially her mum. It made Molly feel sad, in a way, considering she never had that bond herself.

A few weeks after going back to work, John texted her, again asking her to look after Rosie. She went over and did just that, but it wasn't until Greg, John and Sherlock came back that she knew something was wrong.

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

They all looked at each other; they couldn't bear to tell her. In the end, it was Greg who spoke first.

"It's Mary. She was shot...she...Um...Didn't make it."'

"Oh no...Please...No, poor Rosie." She turned to look at John. "John, I'm so sorry - if there's anything you need, please let me know."

"Would it be okay if you'd all just leave? I want to be alone."

They all nodded in agreement and began to leave.

"John, if you need anything, just text me, okay? Night or day, I'll try to be there, okay? I mean it," Molly said, hoping her words would mean something to him in this dark time.

Greg took Molly and Sherlock to Baker Street. They said that they'd be the ones to break it to Mrs Hudson.

They knocked and waited outside Mrs Hudson's door. She answered, and knew right away something was wrong.

"Sherlock? What's happened?"

"Mary's dead," he told her.

"Oh, no."

She turned to both of them and stepped forward to give them both hugs, but Molly stepped back. Mrs Hudson pretended not to notice.

"Poor Rosie. I can't imagine what she's going through...no child should lose their mother."

Molly looked at her, hurt that she'd said that. "Like you're one to talk." After that, she ran up to Sherlock's flat.

Sherlock stood there, unsure of what to do.

"She needs you, Sherlock, go look after her."

He did as he was told. When he walked into his flat, he found Molly crying on the sofa. He sat down next to her, comforting her; he held her whilst she cried and explained everything that had happened.

He was upset to know the fact that he lost a friend, but he had also broken a promise.


	10. Planning

**Chapter Text**

The next few weeks turned into a blur to everyone. Mary's death was a shock and not everyone knew how to handle it. John shut himself down, not really wanting anything from anyone apart from help with Rosie.

Molly helped any time she could, but she still had her job at Bart's to do. With Mycroft's help, he made sure that she would get the time off she needed without it cutting into her holiday time. Molly still found it hard trying to comprehend what happened; she just lost one of her best friends and her goddaughter had just lost her mother. Molly wasn't a stranger to death considering she worked with it every day, and, of course, losing her dad, but it was still difficult losing someone so young and so out of the blue.

She was trying to be strong for everyone else. She hadn't properly cried since that night sat on Sherlock's sofa. She had to be there for Rosie. She was at John's house when Sherlock came knocking at the door, wondering if there was anything he could help with. All she wanted to do was say yes, and hope that he could just help, but she couldn't say yes. John already asked her earlier to keep him away, should he come knocking. Anyone but him.

"Molly, thanks so much for your help. I don't think I'd be able to do it without you."

"It's no problem, John. I just glad that I can help."

"Molly, if Sherlock comes knocking to help, hand him this note and tell him that if he comes round, I want anyone but him."

It was at that moment Sherlock had knocked. John stayed hidden in the house, but made sure he was in earshot so he could hear what was going on. Molly stepped out of the house and did what she had to do.

Even though she knew it would hurt everyone, Molly knew that it was something she would have to do. She hoped they would fix it out soon; it was hurting everyone. She felt guilty when spending time with Sherlock behind John's back, because she knew that he blamed him for Mary's death, but Sherlock was the man that she loved. They hadn't said it to each other yet, but considering everything that they had been through lately, she could see it in his eyes.

Looking at Sherlock now, she knew it was killing him inside. She wasn't a consulting detective, but she could read Sherlock like an open book. She went back inside and closed the door behind her.

She turned to John and said the words that were on her mind. He was stood in the hallway with all of Rosie's stuff, as she was spending the next couple of days at Molly's flat.

"I know it's not place to say this, John, but don't make me do that again. It's not fair on me. I hate feeling like I have to pick a side."

"Molly, I just need time. I can't deal with this right now."

"And you think I can? I'm not meant to be stressed and it's certainly not good for the baby -"

Molly stopped herself, realising what she had just said. How was she going to recover from what she had said?

"Molly...what baby? Are you -...Are you pregnant?"

"No - I meant Rosie, of course. She doesn't like feeling in the middle of this." She turned to look at the child in her arms "Do you?"

It was at the moment that the child decided to let out a little murmer. She knew the child had her back.

Not fully convinced, but not wanting to argue, he dropped the subject, changing it to his daughter. He and Molly agreed that he would pick her up after his shift the next day.

When Molly walked back into her flat, she wasn't surprised to see that Sherlock was there. She went and put Rosie down in the cot that had been put in her spare room. Mycroft had it sent to her house after Mary died. He knew that Rosie would be spending a lot of time at her flat and she would need somewhere to sleep.

Sherlock was sat on of her sofa in his mind palace, holding the letter John had asked her to give him. She took it from his unresponsive hand and began to read it.

 _'Sherlock,_  
What happened to Mary is your fault. Everything that I had is gone.  
When you 'died', I asked for one miracle. For you not to be dead. I would give anything for you and Mary to swap places. You broke your vow to us. I don't need you, so stay away. Please.  
John.'

She read it a couple of times. She knew how tough it was on Sherlock to not have his best friend, but she could understand why John was mad. She hated being stuck in the middle.

"He blames me for everything."

"Sherlock, it's not your fault that she jumped in front of you."

"Yes, but she didn't have to."

"But she did. I know that if I was in the same situation she was in, I would have done the same thing." Trying to change the subject, she handed him back the letter. "So, how are you going to fix everything with John?"

"I have a plan. I can't tell you top much about it just yet, but tomorrow I am going to text you an address. In three weeks time, I need you to turn up with an ambulance. Please don't ask why, but it will work."

Before Molly had a chance to say anything, Rosie woke up crying. Before she had a chance, Sherlock went and got her. He carried her back into the living room.

He sat back down next to Molly, rocking Rosie back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Ssshh, it's okay."

Molly hadn't realised until now how good Sherlock was with children. It was at this moment that Molly couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. She sat there and started to cry.

"Molly, what's wrong, are you okay?" Sherlock asked, looking concerned.

"Sherlock, I can't do this. It's just so much - my job, looking after Rosie, everything with Mrs Hudson, Mary's death, you and me and the baby...I feel so overwhelmed. It's so much."

"Molly, why didn't you just talk to me? I know I'm not good at emotions, but I can at least try. Everything will be okay."

They both knew it was a lie. They knew something was coming, but they didn't want to think about that until it happened. Molly took Rosie from Sherlock, knowing that it was time for her to be fed.  
They fed, washed and got Rosie ready for bed.

When lying in bed that night, Sherlock holding Molly close to him, he couldn't stop thinking about one thing she had said. "If I was in the same situation she was in I would have done the same thing." He replayed it over and over in his mind palace. He couldn't imagine that. He didn't want Molly to do the same thing; he didn't want Molly or his child to die, and for him to be alone again. Or what if Molly died after their child was born? How would he cope? How could he raise their child alone?

He knew Molly was brought up by her father, all on his own, but how could he do it? He was different. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew what he was going to do was going to hurt himself and her, but if it kept them safe, that was all that mattered.

Sherlock Holmes was going to break Molly Hooper's heart.


	11. The plan

Sherlock wasn't there when Molly woke up, but, true to his word, Sherlock texted her the address the next day and requested that she bring the spare coat that he kept at her place. Like he said, he had more than one coat. He had lots of coats. It worried her what he was going to do; she trusted him but it still scared her. If anything happened, he wouldn't just be leaving her behind.

She didn't see much of Sherlock in the coming weeks. She'd gone back to work and Mycroft found a suitable childminder for Rosie. But when she did see him, he looked scruffier and rougher than his normal appearance. This must be for the case.

Mrs Hudson had texted her, saying that she watched a video with Sherlock from Mary, saying he had to go to hell to get John back on his side. It was worrying. Plus, she saw Wiggins at Baker Street when dropping off a body part. This wasn't good. The last time she saw Wiggins was when she slapped Sherlock's face in the lab. It was for the case, she kept telling herself, but each time she put her hand on her stomach, knowing that there was a life in there that depended on her. She knew that she would protect it at any cost, no matter how much it hurt.

Also, Mrs Hudson wasn't happy with the idea of Molly being part of the plan. Yes, she was a doctor, but that was normally for the dead. She didn't doubt her daughter's expertise, but maybe she would be safer if she wasn't involved.

Sherlock himself still hadn't planned how to break it off with Molly. It was something that he was going to do when he had John back on his side. If he did it now, it would push John further away. Not that he knew that Molly and he were together, but if he hurt Molly, he knew John would hate him more.

He knew Mrs Hudson wouldn't be happy either, even though she had only just found out Molly was her daughter. They hadn't really grown that close, but she was still her daughter and would still protect her in her own way. Sherlock found it ironic that he was in the same situation that she was in, and he was acting the same. Would she understand that he would be leaving for the same reason that she did, to protect the ones that you love? He needed to stop thinking about it and keep his mind on the job at hand.

Before he knew it, he was in the boot of Mrs Hudson's car. His plan was coming together, but he did wonder if his landlady knew that there was a speed limit. The boot was comfortable, but it wouldn't be long until he was in the ambulance with Molly that definitely had a lot more room. He just hoped that she remembered his coat. He prepared himself for John being mad at him.

He wasn't wrong. He had almost had to hold himself back from laughing, especially when he mentioned Molly. It seemed like he was finally starting to take notice. Just then, Molly knocked at the door. Sherlock laughed to himself; Molly always did have perfect timing. Now he was going to enjoy a nice easy ride in an ambulance.

When in the ambulance, it turned out that Molly wasn't okay with his plan. After she finished her examination of him, she told exactly what she thought of his plan.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you thinking of? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"That's not entirely part of the plan."

"I'm so stressed out. I don't need this on top. I'm worried that you're dying".

"Oh, I like that line. Use it in front of John."

"I've seen heathier people on the slab."

"Yes, use that one too. He is definitely going to be convinced."

"Sherlock, please take this seriously."

"Molly, I don't want you to be stressed, and it's not good for you or the baby. I promise you, after today, John will hopefully be back on my side, and everything will go back to normal...Well, as normal as they can be, and we can go out on my birthday and eat cake. That's only a couple of weeks away; we will be good."

She looked at him slowly, trying to take in his words. "Can I have the list? Mycroft will want me to send him a copy."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his trouser pocket and handed to her. He watched as she read it over.

"It's not as much as I expected but it's still enough to make it convincing that you have relapsed."

"That's the plan." He stood up as the ambulance came to a stop at the destination. He turned around, kissed her on the check and said, "Come on, let's give him a show". She nodded and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She been scared for Sherlock before, but nothing like this.

The plan went just as Sherlock expected it to and he now had the perfect way to break up with Molly. Thanks to John hearing a text message from 'The Woman', he knew that John would try and convince him that he should pursue a relationship, and he could get Molly on his side to convince him to go for it. To the untrained eye, when John mentioned all of this to Molly, she didn't bat an eye lid, saying "If it was something that Sherlock wanted to do, then he'd go for it. If not, then he didn't have to." But, to Sherlock, he could see that her heart was breaking. They both had decided that now was still not the time to tell anyone about their relationship, and it seemed Mrs Hudson didn't want to say anything either. She knew it was not her place.

When they got back to Baker Street, Sherlock prepared himself for one of the biggest arguments of his life. As soon as his flat door was shut, that's when it began.

"Molly, it's not what you think. The text meant nothing -"

"Oh yeah, I've heard that one before."

"Honestly! It was just a text message wishing me a happy birthday. Is that illegal now?"

"No, but that's not the point, Sherlock - Look, just forget it."

"What are you talking about, Molly? John got the wrong idea. I'm not in love with The Woman - not anymore, anyway -"

"Not anymore...So you *did* love her."

"Yes, but not anymore," he said, as if it was the most stupid question on earth.

"What are your feelings for me, Sherlock?"

He wanted to tell her, but he needed to keep her safe.

"I care for you very much...You're one of my closest friends."

"So what have the last few months been for you, Sherlock? Was I just someone who you knew you could sleep with when you wanted to? Exploit my feelings like some sort of experiment?"

"If you like."

"And what about the baby?"

"What about it?"

"What do you mean, what about it, Sherlock? It's a baby. It's going to be a human being."

"I know all of that."

"Do you even care about it? I know it wasn't planned -"

"I just had to sort of go along with it. I knew you wouldn't want to get rid of it".

"Don't talk like that," she said, raising her voice sharply.

"But it is true. You know what's funny? For as long as I've known you, you've wanted to know who your mother is."

"That's not true."

"Oh, it is. You might not think so, but I do. The last couple of years, you've had hangovers the day after Mother's Day. Whenever anyone mentions her to you, you quickly change the subject. You've wanted a relationship with her for as long as you can remember, and now you know that woman is downstairs. Go talk to her, because she wants to know about you, just as much as you want to know about her. You're just too scared to admit that."

"Shut up, Sherlock. Please just stop it."

"You know what else is funny? You're in the exact same situation. A unplanned pregnancy, in a relationship that was destined for disaster right from the beginning. You hate her for giving you up, but you're just like her. Maybe if you said no to me or kept your legs shut, we wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe, if you were a bit tougher, she wouldn't have left you, an -"

Sherlock couldn't finish what he was going to say, because Molly slapped him hard across the face. Harder than she'd ever slapped him before. He looked at her, completely shell-shocked.

"Don't you ever talk about me, this baby, or anyone like that ever again, Sherlock. I mean it," she said, keeping her voice stern. "I don't think I can stay here. I'm going to see if Greg or someone else can come. Call me when you want to talk like adults."

He didn't say anything in reply; he just watched her walk out the door. She made sure not to cry in front of him, but, as soon as the door shut, she broke down. Molly stood outside Mrs Hudson's door, wanting to knock. She held up her hand, but couldn't bring herself to do it, changing her mind.

She got into a taxi, taking her back to her flat, wanting nothing more than to talk to Mary. She would have known exactly what to say and how to sort Sherlock out.  
Oh, how she missed her.


	12. Support

Greg wasn't surprised when he got a text from Molly asking him to come over and watch Sherlock for her. He knew she wasn't at 100% after having thrown up during an autopsy for him that morning. He made his way to Baker Street and waited for Mrs Hudson to open the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson. Sorry about coming over so late; Molly texted me asking to take her shift looking after Sherlock. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh yes, do come in, dear, "she said, leading him in, "but I don't think that she is unwell, dear. It sounds like she and Sherlock had an argument. I didn't hear much, but whatever Sherlock said was not good."

"Oh, great. Let's see what he's done this time."

They both walked up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Sherlock loudly and abruptly ordered them to enter. They walked in to see him sat in his usual chair, plucking away at his violin.

"Ah, George," he said, looking up to see who was in his doorway. "I see Molly texted you asking you to watch me."

"Yes, she did, and from what Mrs Hudson was telling me, you two had an argument. So what was it about?"

Both Greg and Mrs Hudson made their over to Sherlock's sofa, knowing that this would take some time.

"So, what happened between you two, Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson asked, trying to take it slowly with him.

"Nothing, Mrs Hudson. I just decided that we weren't working anymore."

Greg, feeling like he was missing out on something, was getting a little confused. "Wait...are you and Molly together? As in, a couple?"

"Strictly speaking we were, but not anymore, not after what I said or did."

"Oh, what did you do, Sherlock? Forget not to keep body parts in the fridge?"

"No," Sherlock replied, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Did you knock her up?" Greg asked, in a joking manner.

Sherlock just looked straight ahead and pretended that he didn't hear the question. Greg's face turned for all smiles to shock horror.

"You knocked her up? You bastard. And you're just not wanting to live up to your responsibilities!" Greg was getting angrier by the second. Mrs Hudson just sat there feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"She knew what she was getting into before all of this started. She knows what I'm like. She knows I'm married to my work."

"So does Irene Adler count as work now?" Mrs Hudson asked, finally finding her voice.

"Not you too, Mrs Hudson. But if you were wondering, she was a triple case - very hard and tiring work."

His response seemed to really annoy and piss off both Greg and Mrs Hudson. Greg wanted to get to the bottom of it; having two friends who weren't getting on was always awkward. But, considering the situation that Molly and Sherlock are in, this had just made it a lot more complicated.

"So what exactly did you say to her, Sherlock?" Greg asked.

"I told her, 'maybe if you said no to me, or kept your legs shut, we wouldn't be in this situation'," Sherlock replied, very matter-of-factually.

With this, Greg got up, kneeing him in the groin and throwing punches towards his face. "You can't treat people like that, Sherlock! Don' you know how much she cares for you?"

"Don't you ever talk to Molly like that again!" Mrs Hudson shouted at the same time.

"Oh, don't pretend you're finally starting to care for her now."

"Wait - I'm missing something, aren't I?" Greg asked, sounding confused, momentarily distracted from his anger.

"Mrs Hudson is Molly's mother, but left her just after she was born," Sherlock replied bluntly.

"Oh god, this is completely complicated. Sherlock, you definitely pissed off your mother-in-law."

"I also told her, 'You're in the exact same situation. An unplanned pregnancy, in a relationship that was destined for disaster right from the beginning'."

It was Mrs Hudson's turn this time to get up and knee Sherlock much harder in the groin. "Don't you ever talk about that part about my life like that again, Sherlock, or you'll be out on the streets. Do you understand me?"

"Okay," he (just about) managed to cough out.

"Sherlock, you are going to have to beg like no man has begged before to get back into her good books. For God's sake, Sherlock, she loves you," Greg said, trying to reason with him.

"No, she doesn't, and that is what will keep her safe," Sherlock said. It was the only honest thing he had said all day.

"...Oh my god, you love her, don't you? That's why you're doing this. But why?" Was all Greg could ask.

"She needs to be kept safe. If she was with me, then she could be used as a target. She cares for me and that can be used against me."

"Sherlock, but is it worth it?" asked Mrs Hudson.

"If it keeps her alive, then yes."

"Sherlock, you don't need me to tell this, but it's not easy, shutting out the ones you love." Sherlock stared at her on the word 'love' "Okay, a child leaving you, it's something that plays on your mind."

Sherlock pretended to stop listening and go back to plucking at his violin, but he had Mrs Hudson's words lingering in his minds.

Molly had agreed to look after Rosie for the day, after she knew that John had an appointment at his house with his new therapist. She was shocked to find him passed out, a tranquilliser dart in his neck. The first thing she did was make sure that Rosie was settled before trying to wake John up. When she did, it was a shock at what his response was.

"Sherlock...You need to contact Sherlock ... His sister just tried to kill me."

Molly didn't know what she was processing, but did as John said. She sent a message to both Sherlock and Greg.

 _ **'Need you at John's. he's been shot with a tranquilliser dart, it seems like you've got a case. get here as soon as you can - MH x'**_

Both Sherlock and Greg looked at each other when the message came through. "Did you just get a message from Molly?" Greg asked.

Sherlock nodded. They both started to head downstairs when they were stopped by Mrs Hudson. She looked up at them.  
"Molly sent me a text asking if I can look after Rosie. I'm heading to John's now."

"So are we," Greg informed her.

"Molly says she's got a case for us."

"Are you going to be okay if Molly is there?" Mrs Hudson asked.  
Sherlock said nothing and just walked out the door.

When they got to John's house, Sherlock went straight to John, barely acknowledging Molly, and going full detective mode. Molly understood that he trying to get all the information he needed, but it still stung a little bit. Mrs Hudson walked up to her, asking about Rosie. They walked into her bedroom and began to pack her stuff for her to stay at Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson was the one to break the awkward silence. "Sherlock said that you and him are having a baby."

Molly looked up at her, surprised. "Yeah, we are."

"I don't think he meant what he said to you."

"He told you everything he said?"

"Me and Greg. Don't worry, we both put him in his place - and, between me and you, this might be the only child Sherlock might be able to have," Mrs Hudson replied jokingly.

"Ouch. You didn't have to, but thanks. When you get to know Sherlock long enough, you learn when to see through his bullshit."

"Molly, if you need anything, anything at all, you can have me...I mean my help."  
"Thanks, Mrs Hudson, but I don't think I need you."

They finished getting Rosie's stuff ready. Molly started to head out the door, but not before catching what Sherlock was saying:  
"And, if we can scare Mycroft until he's pissing himself, not only would it be us getting the information we need, I'll get some enjoyment out of it. I just need to get in contact with a clown..."

Molly half smiled to herself. Some things never changed.


	13. Memories,letters and a phone call

When Martha was dating Henry, her favourite place was a small cottage in a village in the British countryside. Sometimes they would just spend a weekend there, or a couple of weeks, in the heart of the summer. She never told anyone, but it was her favourite place in the whole world. It was the only place where she felt truly happy. It was just hers and Henry's; a place for them to escape.

After finding out she was pregnant it was the only place she wanted to be. Henry got in contact with the person who owned the cottage and was able to rent it out for the duration of Martha's pregnancy. It made the sadness of what to come a bit more combatible because she felt a little bit more at home.

Molly had decided that she need to clear out some stuff. She knew she was trying to take her mind off of this afternoon, but anything would help at this point. That afternoon, she was going to have her first scan. She was meant to have it a couple of weeks earlier, but she kept having to push it back due to work, helping out with Rosie and, of course, Sherlock. She was going to try and contact him, but she didn't feel like it right now. She loved him - she knew that - but she just didn't want to keep getting hurt by him. She always got hurt by him. She knew that he didn't always mean it, but it still just happened.

As she began clearing out one of her cupboards in her bedroom, she found a box. It was one that she hadn't looked in for a long time; she couldn't remember all that was in it. She decided to take a break and have a look inside.

In it were photos of her childhood; school photos, holiday photos, and many, many more. In all of them, she always had a smile; it felt like a long time since had a smile on her face. Her father was in a lot of them, too; she missed him so much. She wanted him to be alive with her very much, but in a way she was glad that he wasn't. She was in fear that he would think that she'd messed her life up. But then she remembered the man her father was: he'd shake his head at her with his laugh, and open his arms, allowing her a hug, a hug that she missed so much, and he'd just say something like, "Ah, the mess you've got yourself in. You'll be okay. We will be okay together."

The further she looked into the box, there were more items. She found old Christmas cards; she remembered getting from one of her dad's friend, a woman named Martha. She remembered keeping them, because she loved what they looked like: the best. When she got to the bottom of the box, she found two envelopes that had not been opened before. She remembered that, before her dad died, he wrote a lot of letters, ones for her on days he wouldn't be around on but still wanted to be apart of. When she picked them up, she found it odd that they were not both addressed to her.  
One was for her. The other was for Martha.  
She decided to pick the one up with her name on, and began to read.

 _Dear my Molly,_

 _I hope you find this letter when you most need it. I hid it amongst your things in a place I know you will find it, and find it when you most need it._

 _I wish I got to tell you how much I loved you. I feel like I never told you enough, but know the best thing that ever happened in my life was being your father. I might not be there with you in person, but I'm always going to be with you in some way._

 _Life might feel tough at times, but just know that there always people around for us. I wish I could have seen the amazing strong independent woman you have become._

 _I know I never really spoke much about your mother, but just know she did what she did because she loved you and wanted to protect you. I have put a letter in this box, with yours, for her. I don't know whether you're in contact with her, but please, if you are, hand it to her. I just want her to have this last thing from me._

 _Me and your mother were young and in love. If time and circumstances had been different, our life might have been different. But nobody gets to know what could have been._

 _Just one last thing: words have a power (meaning the three most powerful words are 'I love you'). They can change people's lives in seconds. Don't be afraid to use them or hear them._

 _Love you forever,_

 _Dad xxxx_

 _P.s. It doesn't mater if you don't find love right away. Just remember, you have to love yourself before you can love someone else._

Molly just sat there with tears in her eyes. Before she knew it, she was crying like she had when Mary died. She wasn't sure whether it was her dad's words or her hormones, but either way she felt alone.  
She got up and went to the kitchen, deciding to make some lunch. Whist standing at the sink, her phone began to ring. She didn't even have to look at it to tell who it was.  
What did he want this time?

Sherlock Holmes had just entered a room with a coffin. He knew as soon as he saw it. The person the coffin belonged to was Molly. His Molly. Whatever games his sister wanted to play, he prayed that she wouldn't get hurt.

Before he knew it, she was up on the screen in front of him. He knew that he couldn't go through with this, so he tried to reason with Eurus.

"Wait, Eurus - you can't do this, please - she hasn't done anything to you -" Sherlock said desperately.

"Sentiment, brother. I told you not to keep people close," Mycroft interrupted impatiently.  
"Please, Eurus, don't hurt them. I beg you -"

"Them, Sherlock? What haven't you told them? Ha, ha, ha, they don't know. John and Mycroft have no idea - this is brilliant." Eurus laughed wickedly.

"What's she talking about, Sherlock? What aren't you telling us?" John asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. It was meant to stay a secret," Sherlock muttered to himself.

"Oh, for god's sake, Sherlock, just tell us," demand Mycroft.

"Molly's pregnant...Molly and I are going to have a baby...Well, we will, if I can save her."

John and Mycroft stared at Sherlock in shock, but they couldn't concentrate on that right now. Sherlock had to save the two people he loved. They all took an intake of breath and the call began.

"I love you," Molly whispered, holding her phone as the call cut off. Why did he always do this to her? Why? Her dad words rung in her ears, about I love you. 'Don't be afraid to use them or hear them'. Maybe that was why she made Sherlock say them too. If she had to say them, knowing how uncomfortable it would make her, he had to say it too.

She needed to talk to someone. Her friend Meena was on holiday and her other uni friends were too far away. She wished Mary was around to talk to. She knew that there was only one person she could call now. She went through her contacts found there number and dialled.

"Hi. I know I said I didn't need you, but I do. I need to see you. I need to talk you."

She waited for the reply.

"Cool. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

When the door finally rang, Molly went and opened it up. She stood face to face with Mrs Hudson.

"Hello, dear. Are you okay?"

Molly shook her head, holding back tears. She handed Mrs Hudson the tea she'd made her whilst waiting for her to turn up. They went and sat down in Molly's front room and she began to tell her everything that happened.

"And then the call just cut off...I don't know what he's up to, but if this all just some big joke, it's not funny."

"He wouldn't do that to you, dear. He really cares about you in his own way. But I really must talk with his mother."

Molly looked at all the stuff on the table, remembering the letter she needed to give her.

"I was clearing through some stuff and I found this. I think it's for you."

Mrs Hudson took the letter from her and turned it over, seeing the handwriting of the only man she ever loved. She opened it up and began to read.

 _Dear Martha,_

 _If this letter is in your hands, then you have reunited with our daughter. I hope everything is okay between the two of you. If not, please give her time._

 _She reminds me a lot of you. Her personality, and the way that she can tell you off with a single look - that's all you. But mostly her strength. She's been so strong for me whilst I've been ill. I haven't wanted to let her know how much pain I'm in. I don't want her final memories of me to be like that. I want her to think of all the happy times._

 _She is an amazing wonderful woman, and she is ours. I had my time with her and mine was amazing. Now it's yours, so don't waste it. I wish we could hav spent our time together, the three of us, as a family, but it is what it is._

 _I never stopped loving you. I didn't even think about moving on, because you were always with me. I always had a part of you with me, not just in Molly, but in my heart._

 _I hope you're happy. Until we meet again someday._

 _Love, always,_

 _Your Henry xxxx_

 _P.s look after our little girl._

Mrs Hudson couldn't believe it. He'd written her a goodbye letter. She was so grateful. "Thank you for giving this to me."

"No problem," Molly said quietly "I know that he loved you."

All Mrs Hudson could do was smile. Molly picked up some more photos that were on the coffee table.

"This is a photo of me and my dad on on of our holidays." She handed the photo to Mrs Hudson. "We use to go to this cottage in the countryside. Sometimes we'd go for a weekend, or sometimes we would spend weeks at a time. It was a place where we were happy. We spend time having picnics, fishing, or exploring the village...After he died, I tried to rent the cottage out at least once a year, just so I could feel close to him. He's buried there, but I haven't been able to go for the last couple of years because someone bought it and doesn't like renting it out. I wish I could go there now."

Mrs Hudson couldn't believe it. Henry had taken their daughter to their place. He must have known how important it was to her. She reached out her hand, putting it in Molly's. "That sounds like some lovely times."

"I was wondering... I have to be somewhere today. I don't want to go alone," Molly whispered nervously

"I could go with you. Where is it you have to be?"

"The hospital."

"Oh, is everything okay?" Mrs Hudson asked

"The appointment is for my first scan. I would like it if you would be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They both got into Mrs Hudson's car. As she drove, they sat in silence, just listening to the radio. Mrs Hudson could tell her daughter was nervous.

When Molly's name was called in the waiting room, she got up, turning to Mrs Hudson, who was still sitting down.

"Are you coming?" she asked, not politely.

"You want me in there with you?" Mrs Hudson asked, not quite believing it. Molly nodded her head, and they began walk in the room together.

They waited for the nurse to come in and start the appointment. When she did, she seemed very nice. "Hi! Sorry for the wait. Ready to see baby, are we?"

"Yeah, definitely," Molly said eagerly.

"Is this your first?"

"Yeah, it is."'

"Oh, how exciting," she said, and then she turned to Mrs Hudson.

"And I bet you're looking forward to seeing your grandchild?"  
The question caught her off guard. "Um...Yes, yes, I am."

"Don't worry. A lot of daughters bring their mums in here all the time. Right, so, let's see the little one, shall we?"

The nurse began to get all the equipment sorted. Picking up the gel, she turned to Molly. "This might be a bit cold." She squirted it on her stomach.

Then, up on the screen, was a baby. Hers and Sherlock's baby.  
Molly couldn't believe it. She reached out for Mrs Hudson's hand. Yet again that day she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but this time it was for a happy reason.

"And that is your baby," the nurse said.

Molly could not take her eyes off the screen, whereas Mrs Hudson could not stop looking at Molly. She couldn't believe that her baby, the one she gave away, was now the beautiful woman in front of her, having a child of her own.

"The baby - it's so beautiful. I didn't get how people could say that without seeing it in person, but, oh, I just can't get over it."

"Would you like a few copies of the ultrasound?"

"Yes, please."

"How many copies will you need?"

"Would three be okay?"' Molly asked.

"That's absolutely fine," the nurse said, before heading out the room to grab the photos, leaving Mrs Hudson and Molly on their own.

"The baby really does look lovely, dear," Mrs Hudson said.

"Yeah, it does."

Mrs Hudson didn't have a chance to say anything else before the nurse came back in with the pictures. "Everything looks fine and good. Here are the pictures -" She handed them to Molly. "Just make sure to book your next appointment before you leave."

Molly booked her next appointment and was back in Mrs Hudson's car. It was silent once again, except for the radio.

"I heard about the explosion at Baker Street," Molly said suddenly. "Is everything okay? I mean, is your flat okay?"

"It is, just about. Not too much damage to where I live, but it was Sherlock's that took most of the brunt of it."

"Oh, but is it safe for you to stay there?"

"It's okay, but I've been advised to stay at a hotel until it's all sorted," Mrs Hudson explained.

"If I'd known, I have a spare room. You could always use that."

"That's nice of you, dear."

They got back to Molly's home. She invited Mrs Hudson back inside again.

"This is for you. I thought you might want a copy," Molly said, handing Mrs Hudson one of the pictures.

For the second time that day, she was taken back by her daughter's kindness. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," she said, turning away to walk into the kitchen.

Mrs Hudson had just managed to finish getting a key off her keys. "Molly, I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"It's a spare key... To the, um...cottage. Me and your father went there; it ...That place means a lot. That's why I bought it. I didn't realise you went there too, so I want you to have this spare key. It's yours. Go there whenever you need."

Shocked, she didn't know what to say. "The cottage. This is a key for it?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I don't know why, but I want to head there now. Is that stupid? Is that being selfish?"

"No," Mrs Hudson said. "With what we've all been through in the last few months, I think you need to be a bit selfish. You need time for yourself...and the baby."

"But what about Toby? He doesn't like long distance in the car, so he won't be able to come. Who will look after him? And *work*, and - and Rosie! Who will look after Rosie?" Molly said, all at once.

"First of all, call into work and ask for some holiday time. You never seem to have a break, so I'm sure you have some holiday left. Secondly, Rosie will be fine. She's got John, she's got me, the babysitter, and Sherlock. She will be taken care of. And, thirdly, I can always look after Toby if you want, at Baker Street."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"It's fine. Call and sort everything out, and then I'll help you pack."

"Thank you."

Molly called work; Mike picked up and completely understood, allowing her as much time as she needed. She then began to pack. Within an hour and a half, she was all ready to go.

"Thanks, once again, for everything today, " Molly said. She then pulled out a picture from her pocket, handing it to Mrs Hudson. "Can you give this to Sherlock for me? He might want it."

"Of course. Do you want me to tell him anything?

"No, I don't think so...No, wait, just tell him I needed to get away for a bit."

"I can do that for you," Mrs Hudson said.

They said their goodbyes, and then Molly drove off.

Later that night, Mrs Hudson was startled when there was a knock at the door. She wasn't surprised by who was on the other side; opening the door, she saw Sherlock.

"Where's Molly? I need to speak to her."

"She's not here, Sherlock."

"Of course she's here. She's always here," Sherlock said, barging his way into the flat. "Molly!" He shouted. "I need to talk to you. I need to explain everything."

"Molly's not here, Sherlock. She's gone. She needed to get away for a while."

"Where has she gone?" He demanded.

"Sherlock I'm not telling you and don't even thinking of threatening me she need time away she needs to be by herself she needs time to think.

"But I need her"

"It's always what you want, Sherlock. Look, give her time. It's not just herself she has to think about anymore," Mrs Hudson said. "Oh, and she wanted you to have this."

He looked at what Mrs Hudson was handing him. It took him a moment to realise what it was. When he had a proper look, it made him have an intake of breath. It was a scan picture of the baby, his baby, their baby.


	14. Reflection

The drive to the cottage took a few hours. As soon as Molly saw it, it was like going home. All the memories of a childhood spent there were coming back to her. It was almost like going back in time.

But this time she was not on her own. Well, not completely alone, but it felt that way.

When she got inside, it was still exactly the same. Nothing had changed in the years since not being there. It felt like walking into the past. Having stopped and eaten on the way to cottage, the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. She'd unpack in the morning. She didn't want to have to think about what happened today for another minute; she just wanted to shut her eyes and forget for a bit.

Once she woke the next morning, it took her a moment to realise what happened and where she was, but when she woke it all came back at once. The letters, the phone call, the scan and the drive to cottage. It all seemed like so much, but also too little, all at once. The time for dreaming was done, so she got up out of bed and got ready for the day.

After looking around the cottage, she realised that there wasn't much food in the place, apart from a few boxes of cereal that were still in date, so she decided she would have to venture into the small village later that day to pick up food for the time she'd stayed there. Molly wasn't ready to head back to London just yet, or if she ever would be. A selfish part of her wanted to stay here, never head back, have the child here and raise it here. If her dad could do it, then so could she. But she couldn't do that to her child, or Sherlock; she knew very well what it was like to grow up in a one parent household. Sherlock was right: she was in the exact same situation that her parents had been in. How did they let that happen? They were so careful.

Walking around the village was bringing back so many memories of time with her dad. There was the sweet shop he'd always taken her in, to buy her the biggest bag of sweets there was, and they'd share them. She went in for old times sake and bought what she liked the best.

Next was the bookshop. Her dad and she would spend hours in the shop. Whether it was looking for the next adventure to read, something about science to feed the growing curiosity, or just to talk to the people who worked in their, bookshops definitely felt like a second home. She went in and picked up five books, knowing that it would be a good time to read and escape for a bit.

Molly went on the the local convienience shop and picked up all the essential food items for her stay. She didn't know how long she was going to be there for, but knew it would be a close to a couple of months before she saw London again, let alone Baker Street. It wasn't just her she had to think about anymore.

A few weeks passed, and Molly was enjoying the sunshine (while it lasted). She remembered her childhood in this back garden: water fights with the neighbours' kids and her dad on the barbeque. Thinking back now, she remembered one of the woman saying to her dad once: "She really is like Martha. It's crazy how much they are alike." She'd brushed it off as a kid, but now she realised who they were talking about.

This was a place for both of them, where they had been with the man that they loved. This was the house of her childhood (in her mind), but now, being an adult, that was all gone. She would love to have seen their time together. She could imagine them sitting where she was sat, drinking a glass of wine, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Molly slowly began to imagine a life for herself spending holidays here. She could imagine setting up a tent in the backyard for the child; she knew now that they were definitely going to be curious (with herself and Sherlock as parents, that was certain). She then saw Sherlock there with her, helping set it up whist explaining to their child all about past cases (set to a child friendly tone, of course) and then, when it got dark, all three of them would lay on the ground and watch the stars. Their child would be in between them, and Molly would fall asleep with her head resting on Sherlock's shoulder whilst he explained the stars to the child.  
That was the life she wanted, but was it the one she was going to get?

Life had been good with Sherlock, right up until she found out and told him she was pregnant. She had loved how things were; he was different compared to the detective he was to the rest of the world. With her, he was vulnerable. She was used to him like this; she could always see the real him. She wanted that life with Sherlock, or at least with him in it, for the child's sake. Maybe if she hadn't gotten pregnant, they would have been happier.  
No, she couldn't think like that. It wasn't the child fault it existed.  
What if Mary didn't die? He wouldn't be pushing her away. Molly was beginning to hate the word, if it meant so many things, but almost always it never gave you the situation you wanted or need.

She let another week pass. She'd been here almost two months, and she now was slowly starting to show. She knew she had her next appointment with the doctor to see how things were going with baby the following week. Molly wanted to get things back to normal before then; she wanted to talk to Sherlock, clear everything between them, and see if he wanted to come along.

So she packed up her car to begin the ride back, but there was one place she had to go before she left. She need to talk with her dad. She walked to the small church, knowing exactly where he was. Henry's grave was at the end of the path, near to a bench and opposite the river that he and Molly would spend hours fishing by. It was happy and pleasant, just like he was.

"Hi Dad. I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've visited, but life been busy. You know how it gets. My job's going well; I've published a few papers and there's a rumour going round that I might be getting a promonition, but I don't think that's true.

I found Mum ... Wow, that's weird, saying that. I can see why you loved her. I've actually known her for a while. It's a small world. I want to get to know her, but I don't want to - I'm scared. I'm scared she won't love me or that I won't be able to connect with her. I've read stories about people who can't connect with their birth mum. I think I need to give it time. I need to let her in. I wish you could still be here, Dad. You'd still love her today, I know it, and I think she never stopped loving you.

I don't think you'd be happy with me right now. I'm pregnant, Dad. You're going to be a grandad. You'd be an amazing one; you would have loved this child more than anything. I'm not married and I'm not sure I'm with the father... It's very complicated. I know this would never bother you, because of the situation you and my mum were in, but I don't know what to do next. Do I do what you did and raise this child on my own, or do I try and be a family? I don't know. I'm going back to London to see what happens.

I wish you were here. You'd make it feel better somehow. If you can send me a sign that me going back to London is the best thing for me, please let me know. I love you, Dad. I'll try to visit again soon."

Before leaving, she kissed her hand and put it on top of the grave.  
"Bye, Dad," she whispered, before turning away.

Molly walked back to her car, got in, and began the drive back to London. Halfway through the journey, she saw a rainbow all the way across the sky. She couldn't help but think this was a sign from her dad.

She got back to Baker Street when it was dark. She knew she needed to come here first. The place looked back to normal. Mrs Hudson had texted a few weeks earlier to let her know it was all back to normal. She let herself in with they key she had, and walked the stairs to Sherlock's flat. She knocked on the door; she heard the man's voice on the other side, telling her to come in. She hadn't heard it since that phone call. She walked in and saw Sherlock sat in his chair. When he looked, he seemed shocked to see her. It was like he couldn't believe that she was there.

Molly took a few steps, leaving the doorway and entering the flat. She turned to him and spoke.

"I think it's time we talked."


	15. Time to Talk

"Molly...You're back," Sherlock said, surprised that she was standing in his living room.

"Yes, I am. I thought it was the right time to come back. If it's okay with you, I'm going to quickly use your loo, then we can talk about everything."

"Yeah, sure. Take as long as you need," Sherlock said, taking in everything that was different with Molly. She seemed anxious; he guessed this was about the conversation he was about to have. He could see that there was a bump starting to appear. She seemed healthy; she was keeping well. Molly was a doctor - of course she was keep healthy. Sherlock began to add all these details to his mind palace.

"So...I, um, don't know where to begin," Molly began, as she came back. "I think we should talk about what the hell that phone call was about."

Sherlock knew this question would come up. With the help of explaining everything to Mrs. Hudson, she had helped Sherlock come up with a way to tell Molly everything.

"As you know, I have a sister. She is smarter than me and Mycroft. I basically wiped and rewrote her from my memory, and for good reason. Do you remember me telling you about my dog, Redbeard?" Molly nodded. "I rewrote him too. Turns out he was my childhood best friend. My sister Eurus was jealous of hi,m so she killed him, and also set fire to our home, so my uncles thought it was best for her to be put in a place called Sherrinford. It's a prison on this island. It's the safest place for her and everyone else. For years, my parents were under the impression that she was dead. The only person who knew she was alive was Mycroft. On the day of that phone call, we went to Sherrinford. She had already taken over the place. We didn't know this until we were on the inside and had no way of escape. She set us tasks, the phone call being one of them. In the first two, she killed five people. You were task three."

"The phone call?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Sherlock nodded. "Each task was in a different room. When we walked into yours, there was just a coffin. Eurus asked me to deduce who it was for. I knew right away it was yours, but I didn't want to believe it was yours. At the back of the room, there was a lid and it had three words. They were the words that I had to get you to say. She had a screen in the room which had a number of different cameraz streaming from your flat and told us that there were explosives everywhere. If I didn't get you to say those words, she would blow up the place. I only had two minutes to get you to say them. You only had two seconds left, but I got you to say them. I thought I saved both of you, but I hadn't. Turns out Eurus was lying. There were no explosives at all. She wanted to hurt you...Us."

"But how does Eurus know about me?"

"Moriarty, I would guess."

"Moriarty? Is he back?" Molly asked.

"No. Thankfully, he's definitely dead. Every Christmas, Mycroft would give Eurus a present. One Christmas, it was ten minutes with Moriarty. I believe that he told her about you. Moriarty must have known all along how important you are to me."

"Me? He must have been mistaken. I don't count."

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you that you matter to me? I meant the words I said to you. I love you."

"Oh...You...Love...Me?"

"I have done for a very long time. I'm not sure when I knew, but when I had to 'die', you were the first - the only - person I wanted to help me. You've always make me feel safe and at home. When I came back, you were engaged, and I was happy for you. The it ended, and, with everything that happened, it wasn't until Mrs. Hudson explained what being in love was like. She made me realize it was time."

"What did she say? Time for what?"

Sherlock went back into his mind palace and explained what she said. "I asked if she really loved your father and her response was, " _Yes... I loved him. He made me feel like no one else. I almost felt like myself around him. Like when I was around other people, I was a fake, but as soon as it was me and him, I felt like I was me. He never judged me. He never made me feel like I was different. He loved me unconditionally, and I never even asked him to; he just did. He was just so..."_ Then, I asked her if that's what love was like. This time she responded with, " _Oh yes, Sherlock. I know that there's not really anyone in your life like that, but ifthere was someone who made you feel that way, go to it. Run if you have to, because life is so short. If I could be with Henry right now, I would. That's my biggest regret; not staying where I was loved. If I could turn back time, I'd be with him ... Love like that's special. You must hold onto it for as long as you can, because you don't get much time out of it, so don't waste a second of it. Love like that feels like going home._ " After she left, I grabbed my coat and ran to your flat."

"I remember that. You turned up at my door and kissed me. When I asked why, you said that you were coming home."

"It was," Sherlock said, smiling, "Molly, why did you ask me to say it first?"

"Because if that was my only chance to hear you say it, I was going to take it. Plus, it hurt. If I was going down, I was taking you with me."

"It hurt me too, knowing that I hurt you. I always seem to, don't I? I want to stop doing that. I promise that if that does happen in the future, it won't be done on purpose."

"If we have a future," Molly said, almost bitterly.

"Of course we have a future. We've got the baby to think about."

"I thought you didn't want me or this baby? That it was a mistake that I had made?"

"I know now that the words I said were unkind, but they were very untrue. I said them because I thought that keeping you close would hurt us and you. I was right; it did do that. But I realize now that I want to have a life with you. John told me it's gone before you know it, and when you left I thought I lost you."

"You didn't. I just needed time to get away. I needed to think about myself, this baby, and us. I needed to know everything was okay. I needed to just have time away to think of everything clearly. I'm never going to stop you being a part of oure child's life. I have a scan next week. I'm not sure if I want you to come to the appointment. I think I might just go with Mrs. Hudson. She went with me the last time and I want to try and share this with her, but I can let you know and keep you informed with how it all went."

"If that is what you want," Sherlock started, "but I want to be there for you and I never stopped looking at the photo you gave Mrs. Hudson. That's my future, Molly. I've been reading up as well. I just want to make sure that I knew everything."

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to."

"I guess we will have more to discuss, but I'm going to quickly head downstairs and see how Toby is. Did Mrs Hudson bring him here after I left?"

"Yeah, she did, and he seems to have this habit of sneaking upstairs, sitting in my chair and falling asleep," Sherlock said, sounding annoyed.

"It means he likes you."  
"Well, I'm pleased," he stated, with a hint of sarcasm.

As Molly was getting up to leave, Sherlock wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "Are you well? Has everything been okay?"

"Yes, Sherlock. I've finished the morning sickness now, which is good."

"Me and Mrs Hudson thought you might come back soon."

"Oh, really, why's that?" Molly asked, genuinely curious of his answer.

"Well, according to the reading I've done, and talking to Mrs Hudson, she said that the hormones are all over the place in the second trimester, if you know what I mean. She said that, when she was in that situation, she and your dad were -"

"Sherlock, please stop...I seriously don't need to think about that," Molly said, feeling slightly traumatised.

"Well, you know where I am, if you need me."

"Oh, you can be a real bastard sometimes."

"Ah, I think this is the mood swings I've read about. That's suppose to happen quite a bit. I remember John telling me about when Mary was pregnant; he said that she had a lot of mood swings that more than once made him end up on the sofa."

"Well, just be glad that we don't live together. Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Molly Hooper."

Molly walked back down the stairs and stood outside Mrs Hudson's door. She'd been here once before, but this time, instead of leaving, she decided to knock on the door. She heard movement on the other side, then Mrs Hudson opened the door.

"Molly, hi! Look at you, you're practically glowing!" Mrs Hudson greeted.

"Hello, Mrs Hudson. Would it be okay if I came in?"

"Oh, yes! Come in, come in."

Molly sat at the kitchen table as Mrs Hudson made both of them a cup of tea. She sat down opposite Molly as they began to talk. Molly listened to Mrs Hudson as she explained everything that had happened whilst she had been away: The building being put back together, and everything to do with Sherlock and Toby.

"He's been really well behaved, apart from sneaking upstairs to sleep on Sherlock's chair, but, to be fair, if Sherlock does misbehave, I do send Toby up there. It's too funny seeing Sherlock put in his place by a cat. How's everything with you been, Molly?"

"Oh, I'm good. Everything's going okay. It was really nice going back there. I didn't want to come back; a part of me just wanted move there permanently."

"Did you know that's where I stayed when I was pregnant with you? I pretty much spent my whole time there. It was some of the happiest times of my life."

"I might head back there when I'm on maternity leave. I felt so close to Dad. I even went and visited him."

"Is it peaceful, where he is?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Yes. Maybe I can show you one time. It would be nice to do that together. Mrs Hudson, I've got another scan next week; it would mean a lot to me if you were there. I'm still not sure how I feel about Sherlock, so I don't think I want him there. It's going to take time."

"These things do, dear, and absolutely. I'd love to be there."

"Lovely. I'll text you the date and time tomorrow. Speaking of, what's the time now?"

"8pm, dear. We've almost been talking for about an hour. Is there anything else you want? Another cup of tea?"

"Oh, no thanks. I should get going, but could I quickly use your loo beforehand?"

"Yes, that's fine."

When Molly finished, she came back out. "Would it be okay for Toby to stay with you a little longer?" She asked.

"That's fine."

"Thanks for everything, Mrs Hudson." Molly wasn't sure whether she should give her a hug or not. She decided not to.

They said their goodbyes and Molly went back to her flat. It surprised her how happy she was to be back at her flat. She'd text Mike in the morning to ask when she would be coming back to work, but, for now, she was just wanted to sleep. Nothing could beat your own bed. She was kind of glad to be home. She knew that there was a long way to go, but for now, she was happy to be home.


	16. Prove it

In the morning, Molly texted her boss Mike Stamford, telling him that she was back and would like to start work as soon as possible. He arranged a meeting with her that lunch time to work it out. She knew that she would have to tell him about her pregnancy. She looked at herself in the mirror and could see that it was obvious. There was definitely a bump there and it was getting bigger each day. Nobody at work knew about her and Sherlock, so she mentally prepared herself for the rumours.

At around midday, Molly made her way to a café that was just round the corner from Bart's. Mike was already sat waiting for her. To say he had a surprised look on his face would have been an understatement.

"Hello, Molly," he said looking her up and down. "I had no idea. How are you?"

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm really good."

"Come on, sit down, and we can talk."

The both ordered their food and sat down, continuing to talk.

"I really want to continue my job for as long as I can."

"That will be no problem," Mike laughed. "But I think you'll be mostly on desk work."

"I think that will be okay. I don't think I'd be able to stand the smell of doing autopsies."

"So, how's things with you and Sherlock?" Mike asked.

"Erm...they're good...I mean, we're fine."

"How does Sherlock feel about becoming a dad?"

Molly just stared at Mike as if she had seen a ghost. She knew that she had never let slip that she was with Sherlock. Maybe Sherlock had said something whilst she was away?

"What makes you think the child is Sherlock's?"

"I might not be able as smart as that man, but I can definitely tell that there is something between you two. He always makes sure that he can work with you. Plus, when you went away, there wasn't a day that went by when he wouldn't come in and ask about you. A man who cares about a woman that much must mean that he loves you."

"You are right. The child is Sherlock's. I'm scared at what that could mean. He's always going to have people coming after him. I know I will do everything in my power to keep the child safe, and I know what people are at work going to say. People are going to talk; people always spread rumours about me and him already. What if they think it was a cheap one-night stand?"

Mike looked at her with sympathetic eyes; they'd always had a father-daughter type of relationship. "I'll make sure no one says anything behind your back, and if they do, I'll give them a few strong words."

"Thank you."

They continued talking about other things whilst eating their lunch. It was arranged for Molly to start work again in a couple of days time. After Molly left and made her way home, she decided it was time to text John. For some reason why, she was kind of worried to hear what he was going to say to her.

 ** _ **Hi. I just wanted to let you know I'm back. Would you like to come round later? I've missed you and Rosie. Text me and we can arrange a time- MH x**_**

Five minutes later, he texted back.

 ** **Sure! Would it be okay if I come round after I pick Rosie up from the babysitter just after my shift? Around 5:30 ish - JW****

 ** _ **That's absolutely fine. I'll see you then- MH x**_**

When 5:30 came around, Molly let John with Rosie into her flat. She was surprised at how grown up she looked since the last time she saw her, all those weeks ago.

"Hello, John. Hi, Rosie; look how big you've gotten!"

"Please don't remind me. If I had it my way, she would stay this age forever," John joked.

They sat down and ate the takeaway that Molly had ordered. John began to tell Molly all about Rosie's new achievements.

"I spoke with Mrs Hudson. She told me a lot of things; she hopes that's okay with you."

"It's fine, John. You were bound to find out some time."

* * *

It was a shock to John, finding out that his best friend was in a relationship and going to be a dad, but an even bigger shock came a lot later. It all started early one evening, when he was picking up Rosie from Mrs Hudson's.

She was sat at her kitchen table, with Rosie on her lap, a load of photos spread across the table.

"Hello, John. Sit down. I bet you've had a stressful day."

"You're not wrong, Mrs Hudson. It was as hectic as ever."

"Well, a cup of tea will fix that, but I'm not making it for you. That you can do yourself," Mrs Hudson said, though it sounded more like an order.

When the tea was made, it brought over to the table.  
"What's all this?" John asked, pointing at all the photos on the table.

"These are photos of my daughter."

John almost choked on his tea. "I didn't know that you had a daughter."

"There is a lot you don't know about me, John."

John was quite glad about that. He picked up on the photos and looked. For some reason, she looked very familiar to him.

"Do I know her? I know I've seen her somewhere before," John asked.

"That's Molly, John."

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Molly...as in, Molly Hooper Molly?"

Mrs Hudson nodded, as if this was the most normal news in the world.

"Is your daughter?"

"Yes, John."

And, upon that, Mrs Hudson began to tell John the whole story. He still couldn't get his head around it. Now, as he looked at the photos, he could definitely see who it was. He felt sorry for Mrs Hudson; he could tell that a part of her never wanted to leave her child. He was surprised that Sherlock took the case, considering it was no where near a ten.

"If Mary was here, I think she would have known."

"She did. She knew. She worked it out for herself."

"Of course she did. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else," John said absentmindedly.

"Oh, she was. I only showed her a couple of pictures one time, and she put the pieces together."

"If Sherlock was the one who took the case, how do you know she knew?"

"Oh, she mentioned it at Rosie's christening."

* * *

Mary came to sit down next to Mrs Hudson, who was looking at Molly, holding their goddaughter.

"So, how long have you known Molly's your daughter?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"I know. You showed me the picture of your daughter when she was younger. You'd be blind not to realise that she was right over there."

"I've only known just over a week," Mrs Hudson shared.

"How did she take it?"

"Not well, but I think she's trying to act as if nothing has happened."

Mary took Mrs Hudson's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's going to take time, but trust me, when she's ready, she's going to need you."

"I hope so."

* * *

"We all missed you, Molly, but did you have a good time away?" John asked

"Yes. It was exactly what I needed. I just needed time away to clear my head."

"I understand why you didn't tell me. About everything. It was a surprise though."

"Well, we were going to say something, but then I found out I was pregnant and then everything with Mrs Hudson...It was just easier to pretend none of it was happening. Then everything else happened. I couldn't exactly say, "Hi, John, I know you don't want me talking to Sherlock - well, we're kind of together. Oh, and I'm pregnant with his child". Don't think that would have gone down to well."

"No, it wouldn't," John began, "and I'm sorry about that. If I had known everything, I wouldn't have made you treat Sherlock that way. I do regret doing that. You did let slip though, didn't you? That you were pregnant. Do you remember?"

"Oh, yes, I do. I said something about stress not being good for the baby, but I told you I was talking about Rosie."

"When's your next scan?"

"Oh, next week," Molly said. "Me and Mrs Hudson are going together."

"What about Sherlock?" John asked.

"I think it's better if he's not around for those kind of things, but I am going to keep him informed about everything."

"You can't just shut him out, Molly," John said, getting angry. "If this is to do with everything that happened at Sherrinford. You weren't there to see how he reacted. He freaked out. And what are you going to do when you get further along? Are you going to allow him to be at the birth, or be a part of the child's life?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead, but I won't stop him from seeing the child. I'd never use my child...His...Our child as a weapon."

"I know you wouldn't, but when you weren't here, he read every parenting book ever, and rang me at 3 in the morning when one book would contradict the other. He wanted to know which one had the right answer."

"That does sound like a Sherlock thing to do. I think I just want him to prove himself, that he wants this child. Because before Sherrinford, he told me that, if I'd kept my legs shut, we wouldn't be in this situation."

John just stared, open mouthed, at this revalation.

"I knew that he was saying it to keep me safe, but a part of me thinks that he could mean it. I can take Sherlock's mean words, but I won't for a second let him break my child's heart."

"He might be my best friend, but he can be a complete ass sometimes."

They both laughed.

After leaving Molly's flat, John went straight to Sherlock's. With a sleeping Rosie in his arms, he knew he couldn't yell. Mrs Hudson let him in and took Rosie from him. John then went straight upstairs.

"You need to listen to me, right now," John said.

"Good evening to you too, John."

"I saw Molly this evening." John watched the whole of Sherlock's mood and body language change at the mention of her name. "She told me what you said to her."

"I only said that to keep her safe."

"I know you don't want what happened to Mary to happen to Molly -" Sherlock nodded "- but I think pushing her away is worse, because that is wasted time. It's gone before you know it."'

"I want to try, but I'm not sure she will let me in. I want to go to her next scan, but she seemed pretty sure that she didn't want me there."

"Sherlock, I think she wants you to prove you're serious about this, that this is something you definitely want."

"Well, I do want it."

"Then prove that to Molly. Turn up to the scans, go to antenatal, be there for the birth, take every swear word and murder threat she throws at you, and if you do really love her, make her feel loved."

John left the flat not long after that, but his words rang in Sherlock's head for a long while. If he wanted Molly and his child, not only did he need to prove it to Molly and everyone else, he also needed to prove it to himself.


	17. Proving it (part 1)

To prove to Molly that he wanted to be a father, he knew he had to do something big but nothing too big that would push her away. He took John's advice: be there for everything. So that was what he was going to do: be there for Molly's next scan.

He made sure to check Mrs Hudson's diary to see when it was. Wednesday morning, at 11am. He made a mental note to make sure that he did not book any cases for that day. He also asked Mycroft to make sure he had the right place; sometimes he didn't trust Mrs Hudson and was scared that she had set him a false date and time. Thankfully, this time it was correct. Wednesday 11am at Bart's, he was going to be there.

He got there just before Molly, and the look she gave him when she turned up would kill him and bring him back too - so much that it would bankrupt the British government on the cost of so many funerals.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, like you, I've come to see how our child is doing."

"But I asked you not to come, that it wasn't something I want you to be a part of right now." Molly was slightly raising her voice.

"Well, this is me trying to prove myself, that I want to be a part of it."

"But I didn't ask you to -!"

"Will you to stop arguing?" Mrs Hudson scolded them. "He's here now. It's nice that you turned up, Sherlock, but Molly, if you don't want him to be in there with you, he can wait out here."

"But-" Sherlock tried to interject

The look Mrs Hudson gave him made him shut up in seconds.

"Now, that's sorted. Let's just sit and wait." Both Molly and Sherlock sat there feeling like they had just gotten told off by their mother.

As more time passed, it got more uncomfortable. Sherlock decided to try and talk to Molly again.

"Have you drank enough, Molly? I know what you need to do for these things, or you won't be able to see the child."

"Yes, Sherlock, I have."

"But are you sure I read somewhere that-

"Sherlock, I'm am a doctor. I know how and what to do, and with a Holmes-sized baby currently putting all of its weight on my bladder, you can believe me that I drank enough."

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Sherlock muttered under his breath.

When Molly's name was called, all three of them stood up and began to walk into the appointment. Mrs Hudson turned to Sherlock and said, "I think it best if you wait out here."

"But I want to see my child. You can't stop me."

Molly felt like leaving them both out there if they were going to act like this. But instead she did something else.

"You both are coming in. I don't want to stand here arguing all day."

When in the room, they got themselves sorted. Molly sat on the bed, whilst Mrs Hudson and Sherlock both stood next to her. It wasn't long before the nurse came in. It was the same woman as last time.  
"Oh, hello again. It's nice to see you - and I see you've brought the father along this time! It's nice to meet you," she said cheerily. "The big machine is not working at the minute, but I've got the handle one that should work whilst we're getting the other one repaired. Would that be okay?"

"Oh yes, that's absolutely fine," Molly said.

The nurse put the gel on her stomach and started to move the machine over her. They all waited in silence; it felt like it went on forever. When the silence dragged on for a long time, that was when everyone started to worry.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Just give me a minute. I'm just having trouble finding the heartbeat."

Molly self consciously grabbed for Sherlock's hand. She was worried. She knew that she had been stressed, but everything had felt fine. She kept saying a little prayer in her head, making sure that everything was okay. Sherlock squeezed her hand, trying to reassure that everything was fine, even though he was doing the same thing.

Almost another minute passed before anyone said anything. You could have heard a pin drop, the room was that tense. When nothing was said, Sherlock knew that he had to speak up.

"Can I look at the machine?"

"Sir, I don't think that would do much good," the nurse said, trying to reassure him.

"Look, if you don't allow me to look, I can assure you that you will be out of this job within the hour, and may never be able to find a job again, depending on what kind of mood I am in."

She passed the machine over, not sure how much good it would do, and tried to see if the main one behind her would start working. Thankfully, it looked like it would work. But, as Sherlock began to look as the machine in his hand, it only took a few seconds to work out what was wrong with it.

"I believe it would help if the microphone was turned on," he said, as smug as he could, handing it back to the nurse. If they hadn't been as worried as they were, Mrs Hudson and Molly might have told him off.

"Let's try again, shall we?" The nurse asked. Putting it back on Molly's stomach, everyone waited with baited breath. Then, all a sudden, a new noise entered the room. It sound like a beating of a drum. It was their baby's heartbeat. Molly had never heard such a beautiful sound in all her life. She began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry for that, but that sounds like a healthy heartbeat. That's a strong little one you have there."

"Just like it's mother," Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear.

Before they knew it, the main machine was working and they saw their child. Sherlock took in all the differences he could since the last picture; he would update this in his mind palace. He knew that from what Mycroft had told him caring was not an advantage. But that didn't matter anymore. He would do whatever he could to love his child and keep it safe and he would do the same for Molly.

"Would you like to know the gender of the child?"

It had just occurred to both of them that they had never discussed whether they wanted to find out what they were having. They looked at each other and knew they felt the same.

"No," Sherlock began. "I don't want to know, because I don't want to be dictated to by society on how to love based on gender."

"I feel the same. There are barely any surprises left in life. This will be nice," Molly said.

They finished their appointment and got the new pictures printed off. While Molly went to the loo. Mrs Hudson knew she need to have a talk with Sherlock.

"I saw how you were in there," she began. "It's going to change you, whether you like it or not."

"I know and I am ready for it. I know that maybe I shouldn't have been here today, but I wanted to for Molly. I want to prove to her...and to you...that this is what I want."

"I know that, Sherlock. You're a good man and you love my daughter. But, if you hurt her ever again, not even your brother will be able to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Believe me, Mrs Hudson, I don't plan for that to happen," he said.

"What are you guys chatting about?" asked Molly, who was rejoining them.

"We were just talking about the baby, and how big it has got," Mrs Hudson said.

"Yes, it really has," Sherlock agreed. "Should we go and get lunch?"

"Yes, please," Molly said.

As they walked out the building, all three of them were happy, with not a care in the world. But if Sherlock hadn't been so distracted, he would have noticed someone on the street opposite them. He was watching the group very intently; after a few seconds he plucked a phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Boss, I've found a way to get back at both of them. Kill two birds in one stone," He said down the phone. "Yes, I agree. We will do whatever it takes to make sure that they know what they have done, and make sure that they know the pain we have caused."


	18. Proving it (part 2)

One of Martha's closest friends was Edith. She had been friends with her since her early twenties, and they'd been through a lot together, but she was there for her the most during and after her pregnancy. Edith was already a parent herself, having three children of her own: two boys and a girl. Martha didn't know how she managed it.

She was her shoulder to cry on when Henry wasn't around. Like a good friend, she never judged and always gave the best advice. She was the only one of her friends she let know about her daughter. The less people who knew, the better; the less questions or the looks that made you feel like you're always doing the wrong thing. Henry didn't ever really say who he had told, but she knew deep down Eliot was one of them. After all, he was the one who introduced them.

But Edith was the only person who could say that she had been privaledged to see the three of them together. She turned up not long after Molly had been born.

"Hello, Martha," she said, walking into the room. "How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm good, but tired. She is perfect. She doesn't seem too much trouble."

"Henry called me a few hours ago. I tried to get here as soon as I could. I left Edward with the kids; I don't think I could handle all three of them in a hospital." Edith came and sat down in the chair next to Martha and the child.

"Henry has gone to get some tea. I think he is trying to give me as much time with her as possible, before we all go our separate ways," Martha said quietly.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes, please."

Martha handed over her daughter to Edith.

"Hello, little one, look beautiful you are. She absolutely perfect, Martha. You're going to love her so much -" It wasn't until after the words left her mouth that she realised what she had said.

"But I'm not going to be able to see her grow up, am I?" It was just then that Martha broke down in tears.

"Oh, Martha, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I can't imagine how this must feel. I know my three drive me crazy, but they're still mine. That wouldn't change anything".

"You don't think I would love to change the situation I'm in? I would love to be able to say that it would be easy. It's not like I can go up to Frank, get a divorce, and go off into the sunset with my family. No, this isn't a movie. This is real life, and, even if I ran away now, what type of life would that be for her? Moving around from place to place, hoping that some bad man doesn't finds us and hurt us. No, I lived a bit dangerously the last few years and these are the effects. I won't let it damage her life, so no matter how much it's going to hurt me, leaving her, the one thing is I know she will be safe and loved and those are some of the most important things a child needs."

Edith handed the child back to her mother. "Maybe one day your paths will cross again."

"I hope so. Maybe she'll get married one day and invite me to the wedding, if she wants to find me."

"Whoever she ends up with will be lucky to have her if she's anything like you. Her man better know the right time to keep his mouth shut."

They both laughed at that, just as Henry walked through the door.  
"Hello. How are my two favourite people?" He said, sounding as though nothing was wrong in the world.

"We are good." Martha smiled back, but if you looked very closely, you would be able to tell that there was slight pain behind it. "Would you mind holding her for a minute?"

"That's no problem at all. Any chance to hold my daughter."

"I forgot to ask. What did you name her?" Edith asked.

Both parents looked at each other. They had agreed a long ago that Martha would not know the name of their child. It took Edith a moment, just by looking at them, to work out that this is what they decided to do.

Edith stayed for another half an hour, talking about anything and everything. She knew this would be the last time that she would see her friend for a while: she was leaving England in a few weeks to go to America with her husband, so she took all the time she could get.

As she was leaving, she saw how the bond between the three of them was very strong; a part of her just knew this would be the only time any of the three of them would be a family. It broke her heart, but not as much as how her friends were hurting.

* * *

Sherlock was on the plane back from Sherrinford. He and his family tried to visit his sister as much as they all could. This new family situation was giving his mother ideas, and he didn't like it one bit. He knew he should tell her all about Molly and the situation there, but he knew the moment he did, she would take over and he wasn't having any of that. This was why he was pretending to be in his mind palace.

"Now that I have my daughter back, the only thing that would complete my family would be grandchildren. What do you say Micky?"

"Well, don't look at me. Children are not for me. But I believe you won't have to wait long."

This was what snapped Sherlock out of his "mind palace".

"What do you mean?" Mrs Holmes asked.

Sherlock couldn't help but send Mycroft an 'I will kill you' look.

"Well, it seems that Sherlock and Doctor Hooper have gotten close recently," Mycroft said, smug as hell.

Mrs Holmes was practically on the edge of her seat. "Meaning?"

"You will have your first grandchild within the next five months."

"Why didn't you tell us? When can we meet her and her parents?"

"Um, yeah, might have forgot to mention that," Sherlock said. In his mind place, he was thinking of ways to kill Mycroft for this. His favourite was to put poison in a cake and watch him eat it.

So that was how Sherlock had to tell Molly that they were going to spend the weekend with his parents. She had been staying at his flat a bit more lately; it was easier for her and Baker Street was nearer to Bart's. Things were still not the best between the two, but it was definitely getting better.

"We've been invited to my parents' for the weekend," Sherlock informed her, as he walked back into the flat. "Mycroft let slip about the baby, so my parents have insisted that they want to meet you."

"They want to meet me? Oh, god…I can't believe your brother...is it this weekend we are meeting them?"

"Yes. I chose this weekend because I knew you would be off... I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine. It's probably the easiest time to go."

"My mother has also shown interest in meeting your parents, so if you would like to invite Mrs Hudson, you can. But she doesn't have to come if you don't want her to."

"I think I might," Molly said, pondering the idea.

"Mycroft is also happy about the fact that we are not in a relationship, so he thinks this will help him get back on Mother's good side."

"Well, just for this weekend, we can pretend that we are back together, just to spite him."

"I like the sound of that," Sherlock laughed.

Molly and Sherlock informed Mrs Hudson of their plan for the weekend. She was happy enough to come along; it had been a while since she had seen her friend. It would be really good to see her. She also wondered what her friend would think of her finding her daughter.

When they all arrived at the Holmes house, Mrs Holmes was outside the door waiting for them.

"Hello! You must be Molly. I've heard a lot about you," Mrs Holmes greeted.

"All good things, I hope."

"You are the only person my son never says anything bad about."

"Oh," Molly said. She couldn't help blushing.

"Hello, Martha. It's really good to see you."

"You too," Mrs Hudson replied.

"Molly, are your parents coming? I asked Sherlock if you would invite your parents."

"Um, well…" Molly said, not sure of what to say.

"Edith, this is my daughter."

"Oh my god. That small child that I held all those years ago...this is her?"

"Yes, she is."

"And now she's with my son and having a child," Mrs Holmes said, stunned.

"Yes, and what a small world it is. Is lunch ready yet?" Sherlock asked.

Molly couldn't help but swat him on the arms. This made both of the women laugh. Molly definitely could hold her ground against Sherlock. This made Mrs Holmes very happy.

Lunch with the Holmes family was a very interesting one. Molly and Sherlock played the role of a happy couple, much to Mycroft's dismay. After they had all finished eating, Sherlock and Mycroft were roped into cleaning up. This left Molly with some time to talk with Mr Holmes.

"It's a really nice home you've got here, Mr Holmes."

"It's all my wife's work, really, and Molly, you don't have to call me Mr Holmes. You can call me Edward."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm glad Sherlock has finally found someone. You are really good for him, you know," Mr Holmes informed her.

"Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me. He's so...Sherlock. He's completely smart, and I'm just me."

"I felt the same way when I first got with Edith. I wondered what she saw in me, but then she would just smile at me, and then I just knew that she loved me. I see that same smile when Sherlock looks at you."

"You do?" Molly couldn't help asking.

"Absolutely. Also it's nice to have you here; for once, I have someone else with me who understands what it's like to be normal in this family."  
They both laughed at this fact, just as everyone else walked in.

Mrs Holmes decided to show Molly all of Sherlock's baby photos. A lot of them showed Sherlock dressed as a pirate. It was one of the most adorable things Molly had ever seen. Page after page was just full of more photos like it.

"Holmes babies are always big," Mrs Holmes said, breaking the silence. "Sherlock was just under nine pounds."

To say this worried Molly was an understatement. Sherlock just sat there, wishing he could be anywhere else. It was getting more and more awkward by the second.

Luckily it was Mr Holmes who saved him from this situation. "Sherlock, I've been working on some plants in the greenhouse that you just might find interesting. It might even be useful on a case someday, you'll never know."

Grateful for that, he jumped at the chance to get away. "Yes, I guess I could take a look. You never know when information will come in handy."

Mycroft was also eager to get away. "I think I might also join you father, if that's okay."

"No, thank you, Mycroft, we are good. I don't think this will be your thing. Just stay here and eat your cake," Mr Holmes said.

"But -"

"Do as your father says, Mycroft, or I will show Molly all your baby photos. I'm sure you would be very pleased of me showing the ones of when you used to put my clothes and makeup on when you were three."

Both Sherlock and Molly had to bite back laughter. It wasn't everyday you saw the British government put into place by their mother.

When in the greenhouse, Sherlock finally felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief. He looked round the place; not much had changed since the last time he was in here.

"I thought you might need some time to get away for a bit. You seemed a bit uncomfortable in there."

"Yes, well, you know how Mummy can get. She's wanted a grandchild for years. She must feel like all her Christmases have come at once."

"She is excited. So am I, Sherlock. Molly is a wonderful woman. It seems like she really understands you."

"I don't deserve her," Sherlock said.

"Of course you do. Everybody needs someone."

"But I seem to break her at any chance I can get. I said some not good things before, just after we found out about the baby. I thought I was protecting her. Turns out I was trying to protect myself. And then everything with Sherinford...it's a complete mess. I don't know what to do".

"Do you love her, son?" Mr Holmes asked.

"Yes."

"Does she know that?"

"I think so, but I'm not 100% sure."

"I think she knows. I think you two just need to talk to each other more."

"I'm scared, Dad," Sherlock said. "How do you do it? How do you be a parent?"

"I never told you, or many other people this, but when me and your mother found out we were having your brother, I freaked out and left for two weeks without a word. I'm pretty sure at one point your mother thought I was dead, but then I came back. I was scared. I just didn't know what to do, but it all turned out okay. I'm going to let you in on a little secret: every man has been scared when they find out that they are going to be a father. You're not the first and you won't be the last."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. "Maybe you realised what Mycroft was going to be like and tried to get out while you could." They both laughed.

They later returned to the house to find dinner had been put on the table. Mrs Holmes informed both Molly and Sherlock that she had set up Sherlock room for them both. Mycroft sat smugly, knowing that they couldn't stop pretending now.

When Sherlock went up to bed, he was surprised to find Molly still up, reading a book.

"When do I get my bed to myself?" Sherlock muttered loudly.

"When half your DNA vacates my womb and I get my body back," Molly replied.

"Thanks for this. For coming to see my parents, I mean."

"It's no problem. It's been really nice."

"I guess it's been a long time since you've been in a family situation likes this."

Molly thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I guess it has. I suppose I haven't realised how much I've missed it."

"My parents are really happy you're here." Sherlock knew he needed to change the subject. "What are you reading about?"

"Death in childbirth."

"Molly, why would you want to read about it?"

"Because it happens, Sherlock. People don't think it happens, but it does."

"Everyone knows about it, but it's only in rare cases."

"So what if that rare case is me?"

"Because it won't be. Molly, what is this about?"

"Because I didn't have a mother. What if my child doesn't have one?"

"Our child will have a mother, and that person will be you," Sherlock assured her.

As Sherlock finished talking, Molly felt the baby kick. She grabbed Sherlock's hand and put it where she felt the kick. He waited, wondering what was happening, until he felt the movement under his hand.

"See? Even our child agrees with me."

When they both finally were ready to sleep, Sherlock was surprised when Molly cuddled into him. For the first time in months, Sherlock felt so relaxed.

If this was the calm, there was definitely a storm on the way.


	19. Growing Closer

When Sherlock woke up the next morning, he almost forgot where he was. It took him a moment to remember. Next to him, he felt Molly lying next to him. He had his arms around her, as if he was trying to protect her in his sleep. He had missed this closeness, and if he was being honest, he had missed Molly.

He took the time to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful; he could not help but smile. It was not long before she was waking up.

"Morning," she whispered at him.

"Good morning, Molly. Did you sleep well?"

"Not too bad. The baby stopped kicking after a while, so I was able to drop off."

"That's good."

"I've missed this, Sherlock ... I've missed us."

"I have too, Molly."

Before he knew what was happening, Molly turned over to kiss Sherlock. It was all happening so fast; things were just about to start getting interesting when all of a sudden, there was knock at the door and Mrs Holmes walked in.

Sherlock and Molly jumped apart quickly.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're up. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready for you downstairs. See you downstairs in a bit." Mrs, Holmes then left the room and headed downstairs.

"Did that just happen?" Molly asked.

"Yes, well, that's something I never expected to happen: my mother walking in on me."

"Oh god, do you think she knew?"

"She most certainly knew. That woman has better hearing than dogs; she can hear things miles away."

"I guess we better get dressed and head down for breakfast."

Downstairs, Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes sat in the kitchen having a cup of tea, waiting for their children.

"So, how does it feel having Molly back in your life?" Mrs. Holmes questioned.

"It feels so good. I mean, I almost gave up hope. I still can't believe how well she has turned out."

"How has Molly taken it? It can't be easy, having a mother come back into your life after all this time."

"It hasn't been easy, but I can understand why I'm not trying to pressure her into any type of relationship. I'm just taking each day as it comes."

"How do you feel about them being a couple?"

"I'm very happy for them," Mrs. Hudson said, "and I never really expected to ever be a grandmother, so it's all new to me."

"Oh, and me too. At this point, I never thought I'd have grandkids." Mrs. Holmes laughed. "I did always think though, if any of my children were to become a parent, it would be Sherlock."

"He is a good man," Mrs. Hudson said. "There are times when he reminds me of Henry." She whispered the last bit; even now, he still felt like a secret that she had to keep.

"I'm so sorry, Martha. I know how much you loved him. He cared for you too; you know, if he was still alive, I'm sure you would have somehow rekindled your romance."

"How did you know that he had passed away?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Molly told me."

"What, yesterday?"

"No, I actually didn't meet Molly for the first time yesterday."

"So when did you actually meet?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"It was just after Sherlock faked his death. Both Edward and I wanted to meet people who helped Sherlock with this task, but Mycroft did not want us meeting Sherlock's 'homeless network' or whatever he likes to call it, so instead he allowed us to meet Molly. We already know a little bit about her from Sherlock so it was nice to put a face to a name. I could see why Sherlock always spoke highly of her; as a Mother, I could see that he liked her, even if he did not see it himself. Then I found out that she did not have really have any family left; she did mention a godfather Elliot, but apart from that, no one. Therefore, we invited her out on a couple of trips to the theatre. This made Mycroft happy because it got him off the hook. So when you said yesterday about her being your daughter, that's when I knew Henry, had gone."

"So why didn't you act as if you knew each other yesterday instead of acting like strangers?"

"Just before Sherlock came back, Molly had only just got engaged to a nice simple man and the three of us agreed that we couldn't keep meeting up like we did, and, well, we never told Sherlock because I didn't want to make him feel jealous or awkward. We kept it as our little secret."

Mrs. Hudson could not help but feel a little jealous at the fact that her friend had spent more time with her daughter than she had, but there was still going to be the time, she told herself. No matter what happened in the past, she knew that she was going to make time for the future.

"So how do you feel about Henry being gone?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"It was a complete shock. I do not really know how to feel. Even though we only actually spent not that much time together, he is always going to be a big part of my life, and I feel so silly being upset about over his death. Even though he's been gone so long and the fact we weren't together, I feel like I shouldn't have a right to grieve."

"You always have the right to grieve, no matter whether you are still in their lives or not. That is how you know that they were important to you. I know it will not be easy for you, but maybe when both of you are ready, you can talk to Molly about how you feel. Maybe you can swap stories. It might bring you closer together."

"Yeah, maybe. It might just." Mrs. Hudson smiled to herself.

Not long after, Molly and Sherlock walked in the room.

The rest of the weekend was very uneventful. On the night before heading back to London, Sherlock decided that he need to properly talk to Molly. It was when they were finally getting ready for bed that he knew it would be the easiest time to talk.

"You know you're the only female that I've had in my bedroom."

"What, really?" Molly asked, surprised. "You never tried to sneak a girl during your teen years."

"Nope."

"So I'm the only girl who you've sleep in your childhood bedroom with," Molly teased.

"Yes," he admitted, feeling very embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Sherlock. I feel very honoured," Molly said, reaching across to kiss him on the cheek.

"Molly, I just want to let you know, I didn't mean all the mean things I said to you. The reason that I said it all was because I wanted to protect you. I thought that having you close would lead to you ending up like Mary. Though I see now that I was not protecting you, I was actually protecting myself, and I hurt you again with that stupid phone call, but Molly, I want to make one thing very clear. I love you and I love our child. I want to be there for both of you, whether it is as a family or not. I just want to make it very clear: I'm here for both of you for as long as I am breathing."

"I knew you didn't mean those words. Sometimes you seem to forget that there is only one person who can see through your bullshit. I also understand now what that phone call meant. I know you would have been under so much pressure to get those words said. I did not make it very easy for you and I am very sorry. I guess we hurt each other on that day - you with the phone call and me leaving - but that is the past, Sherlock. We have the rest of our lives to live and all that matters is that we are here for each other as a family: you, our baby, and me. I love you too, Sherlock."

Between them, it felt like a whole load of issues had been sorted. Yes, there would be a lot to work out, but that was for them to decide in the future. For now, they wanted to enjoy each other's company and hope that they were not interrupted like they did that morning.

The weekend away was just what they needed.


	20. Chop Chop

Everybody fell into a routine after the little weekend away. With Mrs Hudson still looking after Toby, it was easier for her to stay at Baker Street. Molly enjoyed staying at Baker Street: it was near to Bart's, which she found very convenient, and Sherlock's bed was more comfortable than her own.

As Molly entered seven and half months into her pregnancy, she was finding her job very difficult. Pregnancy brain had hit her bad. If she was being honest, she was looking forward to her maternity leave.

When she had a particularly stressful day at work, with paperwork that built up quicker than student debts - God, she missed cutting up dead bodies - Molly knew she needed to talk to Sherlock about all of this.

"Sherlock, I think I'm ready to go on maternity leave," Molly told him, one night when they were sat in bed, Sherlock reading a cold case that Mycroft had sent across to keep his brain ticking over. "I'm getting more tired with the paperwork, and my back hurts sometimes, just sitting there. I think I am ready to leave."

"Molly, I will go on whatever you say. I can try and contact Mike in the morning. I am sure he will be happy. Well, not happy to see you go, but you know what I mean. I can also text Mycroft to make sure that you get the right amount of time off."

"I find it sweet when you look after me," Molly said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you. That is my job. To care and look after you." He then moved to above her bump. "And you," he said, kissing her belly.

Even now, Sherlock still found ways to make her heart melt.

Sherlock was able to clear it with Mike that Molly would start her leave by the end of that week. Mycroft was also able to clear it that she was able to have enough time off as she needed and would be able to go back when she was ready. It helped to have the British government as a family, Molly thought to herself.

When word got out that she was going on leave, they all wanted to throw her a baby shower. Still being busy with the work left to do, Molly very kindly asked Mrs Hudson if she would be there to arrange it all.

"I hope it's no trouble?" Molly asked. "It's just that, finishing up with work, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on doing both."

"It's no trouble at all. I'd love to do this for you," Mrs Hudson said. "I'll arrange for it to be held here at Baker Street. Sherlock probably will not like it, but who cares what he thinks. This is for you."

Molly could not help laughing. "Thank you. I'll have people at work who are interesting in coming contact you."

"That would be perfect. I'll have it all sorted for you." Mrs Hudson smiled at her.

In the next few days, Mrs Hudson had the baby shower planned for Saturday. A lot of faces from Bart's, like Mike Stamford, her boss, her best friend Meena, Anderson, Sally Donavon and Greg Lestrade also turned up too, and, last but not least, John and little Rosie. Molly had been informed that Mycroft was too busy to come, but sent his best.

Mrs Hudson was happy that everything so far had gone to plan. When Sherlock tried to help, she turned him away. She did not want a repeat of John and Mary's wedding: only the world's consulting detective would hire a photographer set on getting revenge, she thought to herself. But not only that, she wanted to prove to Molly that she could count on her and that she wasn't going anywhere, not now at least.

Everybody was eating cake, chatting and having a good laugh. It had been a while since laughter had been heard at Baker Street. All the guests had brought the parents-to-be little gifts for their child. Greg had brought a teddy bear holding a magnifying glass. Anderson, who was glad that he was correct about there being something between Sherlock and Molly, had a mini deerstalker. (Molly found it really adorable.) Mike gave them children's books that had scientific facts that they could read as bedtime stories. For some reason, Mike knew that Sherlock wouldn't be reading his children stories about a princess, true love's kiss, and anything that ended in 'and they all lived happily ever after'.

John had gotten a little top printed that said 'I'm going to be a detective just like my daddy'. Mrs Hudson had knitted two sets of boots - one in pink and one in blue. Not knowing the gender, she thought it was best to make both. To be fair to her, most of the clothes and items they had been given were mixed. Meena brought two bears: one pink and blue. Sally brought not only a present for the baby but one for Molly too: she had gotten her scented candles, knowing that Molly would need an item like that to help her relax.

When Molly got to the last present, she was a little bit confused because of the note on the box.

 _'To my cousin. xx'_

This confused her. She didn't have a cousin - well, not one that she knew of. Maybe it was meant for Sherlock.

Opening the gift, she did not know what to expect. Inside the book was a toy guillotine. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Hey, Sherlock, that will fit in just perfectly next to Billy," John laughed.

"Only Sherlock would get that as a gift," Greg agreed.

"Was there a note with it?" Mrs Hudson asked. "To say who it's from?"

In the bottom of the box, Molly found a small note.

 _'Chop, chop. The baby will be here soon.'_

Molly read the note aloud. Everyone in the room found it funny. "There wasn't a name on it, but on the tag, it said 'to my cousin'."

"I didn't know you had a cousin, Molly," John mused.

"Neither did I. Maybe it is someone from your side of the family," Molly said, passing the note to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked over the note. It did not match the handwriting of anyone he was related too. "I don't recognise it as anyone I'm related to."

John could see the tell-tale signs of Sherlock going into case mode. "Sherlock, it's probably from a fan. Nothing to worry about. Maybe it is just a joke gift from your brother."

"Yes, because my brother is known for having a sense of humour," Sherlock snapped back.

"You're just being over protective, Sherlock," Greg spoke.

Mrs Hudson said nothing, but she gave him a look as if to say 'I have an idea about who it is from, but I'll tell you when everybody has gone'.

When everyone left, Sherlock sat down with Mrs Hudson and Molly. He needed to know everything she knew.

"The only person I can think of it to be is my nephew. He has never really liked me. He was always closer to Frank; they adored each other. Frank wanted him to take over the business when he was older. Then, Sherlock, you solved that case for me and got Frank sent down. He was so angry with me, blamed you and me. That is one of the reasons I came back to England. I did not feel safe there. Last, I heard, he was in jail for a couple of years due to dealing drugs. I have not heard from him in years. I thought he might stay away, but now, with this, it looks like he has found a way to hurt both of us."

"So he's coming after me because he thinks it will hurt both of you?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "You're important to both of us, Molly. If you and the baby get hurt, that will be like killing two birds with one stone."

"So, what are we going to do? If he knows I stay here, he will probably know where my flat is."

"Yes, Molly, I think you might be right. London is not safe for you at the moment, but where to go?" Sherlock spoke.

"What about the cottage?" Mrs Hudson suggested.

"Mrs Hudson, you're a genius. It is in the middle of nowhere and not many people know about it. I'm sure they won't be able to track us there."

"So when do we leave?" Molly asked.

"As soon as possible. I don't want to risk anything, so all three of us must be packed to go within the next two hours," Sherlock said. "We will pack everything that we need from Baker Street first, then, Molly, we can go to your place afterwards to pick up any last things we might need."

"Sherlock, you might have forgotten, but I have a doctor appointment next week."

"Molly, I would rather miss a scan than risk your safety."

"Okay. Are you going to contact Mycroft? Maybe he can track this guy down."

"Yes, I'll do that now, and then I'll help you start to pack."

Sherlock texted Mycroft, explaining everything. He needed Mycroft to send him any information that they might have on file for him and he asked his brother to have people keep track of him.

When all that was sorted, he helped the others pack. Not knowing how long they would be gone for, he packed quite a few clothes. He helped put the bags in the back of his car. Molly was surprised that he actually had a car.

"Really, Molly. Of course, I have a car."

"But you're always getting taxis everywhere."

"Parking a car in the middle of London and trying to catch a criminal don't really go hand in hand, do they?"

"No, I guess not," Molly, giggled.

They locked up Baker Street and went to Molly's flat to pick the final few items. While he was waiting, he sent a text to John.

 **'Getting out of London for a while. It is not safe for Molly, Mrs Hudson, and I. Text Mycroft. He will tell you everything – SH.'**

After everything was in the car, Toby included, they made their way to the cottage. Little did they know that, by the time they returned to London, their lives would be changed forever.


	21. The Unspoken Words Now Said

Settling into life at the cottage had been very easy. Luckily, there a few bedrooms Mrs Hudson had one to herself and even though Sherlock could have one of, his own he spent most nights in Molly's room.

They had almost gotten themselves into a cosy little routine when they would have to remind themselves that they were there for their own safety. Sherlock keeps trying to get as much information as he could out of Mycroft but that was easier said than done a part of him wanted to head back to London and speak to his brother face to face though he knew if anything happened to Molly, their child or even Mrs Hudson he would never forgive himself.

Therefore, to keep himself busy he keeps trying to find a midwife for Molly. He knew that if he could trust anyone to find the right person to look after Molly he was the perfect person for the job. He was convinced that he had found the perfect person for the job he spoke to her on the phone and she sounds very lovely a quality Molly would like more than he would and all her qualifications seemed very up to scratch. He had invited her to come to have a meeting face to face but she would not be able to make down for another couple of days.

To keep his mind busy he would often go for walks around the village, often to see if there were any cases, he might be able to solve. Molly and Mrs Hudson enjoyed this time because it just left them time to gossip and chat.

"Do you remember the first time I turned up to Baker Street with a body part for Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I do actually it was quite a shock to see toes put in the fridge." Mrs Hudson chuckled.

"If I remember rightly he was really toeing the line that day."

"God that awful." Mrs Hudson chuckled. "Though in my opinion, you should have really given him the finger."

They both laughed at Mrs Hudson joke. Molly found it nice to see that both she and Mrs Hudson shared almost the same sense of humour. It was at times like this that made Molly wonder about the other side of her family that she did not know much about.

"What did you say was my cousin's name again I keep forgetting?" Molly questioned.

"Mathew"

"What was he like then? When you knew him."

"He was always a sweet boy, had this mass of brown hair." Mrs Hudson said. "He never really liked me. Believed that me to be the enemy as got older. It wasn't much of a surprise to me he was always closer to Frank my husband."

For some reason hearing Mrs Hudson, mention the name of her former husband but a damper on Molly's mood. It was someone had thrown cold water over here. It slightly made her feel angry that they both had this massive gap in their lives that they did not know anything about each other. Molly knew that there was a question that she had to ask now, she knew that if she did not she might never feel like she has the courage to ask it?

"Why did you leave?"

Mrs Hudson had been expecting this question for a long time. Some would guess that she had been anticipating this question from the moment Molly walked back into her life but if she were being honest Mrs Hudson would say it was longer. Right from the moment, she left Molly; she knew that she would have to answer this question. Over the years, she always wondered what her response would be but now that that the time was here. Her mind went blank all the reasons she had built up over the years had gone because now that her beautiful, smart, and brilliant daughter was sat opposite her no reason she could think of would never be enough for what she left behind.

"My life was very different back then" she begins "I was already married but he wasn't always the most faithful man and one day I went to a party and I was introduced to your father and it was … well, love at first sight. We were a year into our relationship when I discovered that I was pregnant with you. I told Frank. He was not happy but he knew how much you meant to me even then. He allowed me to spend the rest of the pregnancy with your father, as long as after you were born I moved to America and left you and Henry behind."

Mrs Hudson looked up to see how Molly was taking all of the information. Mrs Hudson could see that just as hard as it was to tell it was also difficult to hear. "It's probably the hardest thing that I have ever done but I knew that if I stayed with you and your Dad it wouldn't have been a safe life for us as a family. Frank knew how to hold a grudge. If I stayed, he would have come after us. We would have had to watch our back all the time. There was a possibility that we have to change our identities. No that was not a childhood I wanted for you. You dissevered so much better than what I could have given you. It might not have been the easiest option but I knew it was the only choice that would keep you safe. I loved you and your father too much. I still do and always will.

"Why didn't fight for me?" Molly asked failing to hold back tears.

Words got caught in the back of Mrs Hudson's throat. "I … I"

"Why weren't you there for me? I needed you and you were not there. Yes, I had Dad but I still needed you I felt like the odd one out at school for not having a mum. You were not there for my first words, first steps. The first day of school, nope do not remember you being there. The one time I needed you the most was when I lost the most amazing man I ever knew when my heart broke I was left all on my own that's when I wanted you the most just to be there give me a hug and tell me that everything was going to be okay you weren't there. However, it was then that I realised that if I got this far without you I could continue. I was, still am, a strong independent woman and that was done without any of your input. So do not think that you can come into my life now and play happy families thinking that everything is going to be okay because it is not. No matter what happens no matter how nice you are or what we talk or laugh about you are always going to be the woman who walked out on me."

There was just silence between them. The unspoken words that they both knew that had been there all this time were now out in the open.

Molly managed to pull herself off the sofa. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll just go a lie down" she then walked out the room without another word. It wasn't until she was in his room that she breathed a sigh of relief.

She sat herself down on the edge of her bed putting her hand on her bump. Molly promised herself she would never have a relationship like that with her child.

"I'm always going to be there for you and I'm going to make sure you know how much you are loved."

She tried to lie down and have a nap but no matter what she did, she could not get comfortable, and with the words, that she said earlier still running through her mind Molly knew nothing was going to work. It was at times like this she missed Mary the most she wished she were still alive. Mary would have known exactly what to say and make her feel better.

Molly decided to face timed Sally, they had grown very close when Sherlock faked his death she knew that right now that she needed to talk to someone who would just listen and not judge.

It felt like forever waiting for her to answer but eventually, she did.

"Hi Molls how are you?" Sally greeted her.

"I'm good thanks how are you?"

"I'm good works busy as ever but you know me that is how I like it. How is the baby?"

"It's good it won't stop moving feels like it getting bigger every day I'm surprised that there is any room left in there I feel the size of the planet and I swear it likes to use my bladder as it personal cuddly toy epically at night."

"Aw, Molly I bet it will all be worth it in the end. How is Sherlock treating you?"

"He has been very good. Last night he sat up with me as we watched the baby move about he found it really interesting see how the baby moves and seeing some of its movements."

"He is definitely still an ass but he certainly cares about you." Sally smiled at her.

Molly could not help but blush. She still found it strange when others spoke about her and Sherlock.

"Molly I heard about your mum," Sally said.

"What how? Please don't tell me the whole of Scotland Yard know" Molly asked.

"No Greg told me you know how I like to play bad cop and I'm the best integrator that they have. I got it out of him. Greg's not the best at keeping secrets."

"Yeah I know he got me as his secret Santa once he managed half an hour before he let it slip," Molly said with a giggle.

"That does sound like him. So Molly how do you feel about your mother." Sally knew that this was a difficult subject for Molly.

"I'm not sure how to feel. I want to accept her but I am scared. I said some really hurt full stuff I know that I meant it all but I just don't know how to move on." Molly confessed.

"Well, maybe she wasn't there for you when you were growing up. She probably had her reasons. She, not bad sort Molly believe me in this job you see people who don't even deserve the name of mum but think about it if she had been in your life you might not have got the job you have right now and you would never have met Sherlock. Everything happens for a reason. Your mum will forgive you for what you have said. She will love no matter what. As much as I'd love to keep on talking Molly I have to go duty calls and all that."

"Okay, Sally thanks for the chat I really needed that."

"Anytime Molly please text me to let me know how it all goes. Okay?"

"I will do thanks, Sally. Bye" she said finishing the call.

She let Sally's words sink in. Everything happens for a reason. Molly decided that she needed to go talk to Mrs Hudson and apologise for what she said. Mrs Hudson sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea reading one of the newspapers when Molly walked in. They were still a bit nervous around each other. Molly came to the table and sat opposite Mrs Hudson.

"I know I shouldn't have said all those things the hormones aren't helping out. I cannot deny what I said was not how I felt and still sometimes feel but what has happened has happened the only thing we can change is the future so let focus on that for now."

"I'd like that" Mrs Hudson said taking Molly's hand on her own.

"I was wondering would you like to see where dad is buried?" Molly asked nervously "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'd love to."

Mrs Hudson was grateful for that it was a sunny day outside. The weather was lovely for the walk. She had forgotten how beautiful the scenery was out there she was falling in love with it all over again.

When they got to the end of the path Mrs Hudson could see a lovely looking river. It was then that she turned and saw what Molly was looking at. It hit here all at once seeing Henry's grave made it all real he was definitely gone and nothing was going to change that.

Mrs Hudson had so many things she wanted to say but now that she was here, her mind went blank. "It's lovely here so peaceful. He would love it. Was it you who decided for him to be buried here."

"Yes. When he got sick, we talked about it. He said he always loved this place. We had so many happy memories. I knew this was the place where he would want to be laid to rest."

"Oh, my dear you two were very close weren't you?"

"Yes, we were all each other had."

They stayed and talked there a little more and then they walked arm in arm back to the cottage.

"You know when you asked about my nephew?"

"Yes," Molly answered.

"He has a small tattoo on his wrist it's a fish. I just thought you should know."

"Okay… thanks. I wonder if Sherlock will be back when we get back."

"I doubt it he probably is saving a cat from a tree somewhere." Mrs Hudson joked.

When they got back to the cottage, they found someone waiting for them a man with dyed blond hair.

"Can we help you?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Hi, I actually think it is me that can help you. My name is Michael I have been talking to Sherlock he been thinking of hiring me as your midwife." He said nodding to Molly.

"Oh yes hi," Molly said shaking his hand. "I was convinced Sherlock said that your name was Michelle and that you were female. It's my brain I swear it going to mush. Now I am rambling on sorry."

"It quite alright." He chuckled. I know I said I would not be here for another couple of days but I was in the area and I thought I pop in to say hi. Hope that is okay?"

"No that's fine how about we go inside and have a cup of tea and we can talk," Molly said.

"That would be lovely." He smiled at her.

As the moved inside of the cottage. Mrs Hudson could not put notice a little tattoo on Michael's wrist. As she looked closer, she saw that it was a fish. She silently hopes that Sherlock would be back soon.


	22. The Worst Possible Timing

Mrs Hudson shut the door to the cottage. She wondered how to let Molly know whom they had just let into the house without letting on to Matthew. What would Sherlock do, she asked herself. Right in front of her, she saw a notepad and pen. She scribbled a note to Molly. The only thing that she had to do now was get Molly to read it without Matthew seeing.

Going into the living room area, she could see that they had already started chatting. Mrs Hudson decided to sit down next to her daughter.

"So, you haven't got long to go, then?" Michael asked.

"About four weeks. It comes round so quickly," Molly replied.

"I bet you're excited."

"Yes, very, and a little nervous."

"That's all natural," Mrs Hudson said, finding a good place to join the conversation. "So what made you want to become a midwife? It does seem a very odd choice."

"Oh yes, I get that a lot. I don't know, really. I just wanted to help bring new life into this world, and, without actually having to have a child myself, this seemed like the best option," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Well, in my day, it would have seemed odd to have had a male midwife. I mean, it is not as if you are able to know what it is like first hand. Not everyone is cut out to push a baby out of themselves."

"Just like not everyone else is able to be a mother. I heard stories of mothers who give birth and just abandon their child without a care in the world," he snapped back.

Mrs Hudson could feel her anger rising. It took every ounce of her strength not to get up and hit him. However, she was worried what the repercussions would be. Would he go for Molly and the baby? That was something she could not risk.

Molly could sense the tension between them. "There are quite a few male midwife at Bart's. From what I've heard, they are really good."

"Yes, we have to go through a lot of training. Just like the female midwives," he said, getting tired of all Mrs Hudson's comments

"Why don't you go make some tea?" Molly suggested. "Michael said that he needs to do a quick examination, just to make sure that the baby was okay."

"Okay, I can do that," she said apprehensively.

She went out of the room to start making the tea. She decided to send a text to Sherlock and let him know what is going on.

 **'He is here. He is pretending to be Molly's midwife. When you get here, play dumb or he will think something is up.'**

It did not take too long for him to respond.

 **'Okay. Am on my way. Keep her safe – SH.'**

This gave her an opportunity to add more to the note she still needed to give to Molly.

Once the tea was made, she went back to join Molly. She was being asked all sorts of questions.

"How does the baby feel? Has there been much change?"

"It does feel lower down than it has done before," she replied.

"So that could mean that the baby has dropped?" Mrs Hudson asked. "Meaning it could come any day now."

"Err...Yes, I should say so," he stammered.

"Believe me, it's easier helping deliver the baby than actually pushing it out," Mrs Hudson said.

"I can imagine," he laughed awkwardly.

"The pain is just excruciating."

"Please stop," Molly, said, sounding a little like an annoyed teenager.

"Especially if the baby is big. It means you have to push harder. I would be a little worried if I were you. Sherlock is not the smallest of people; it would not surprise me if the baby was big and tall like him. Also, compared to you in size, there is a difference. All that I am saying is you best prepare yourself."

Molly felt ready to faint. "I think I might just go to the loo. I'm not feeling too good."

Just as she was about to leave the room, she felt Mrs Hudson slip something into her pocket. When in the safety of the bathroom, she read the note:

 _'Michael is not who he says he is. He is Matthew. Do not let on that you know. Sherlock is on his way. I told him I would keep you safe.'_

Molly felt stupid. She had just let the person they were hiding from into their house. She also felt scared; she had just let him examine her. What if he tried to hurt the baby? No, she told herself, she could not think like that. She geared herself up to act normal, but before leaving, she felt a small twinge of pain. 'Stupid Braxton Hicks' she thought to herself. They had been bothering her on and off all day. Molly knew that she should have told Mrs Hudson and Sherlock, but she did not want to worry them both when they had things that were more important on their minds - like the man who wanted to attack Molly, who was now sat in her living room, drinking tea. Molly really hoped that she would see the irony in it all one day.

When she went back in to join Mrs Hudson, she was glad to see that Sherlock had already arrived. The moment he saw her enter, he jumped up to give her a hug.

As he leant in, he whispered into her ear: "When you sit down, I want you to fake being in pain. Mrs Hudson is going to take you upstairs and keep you safe until I get rid of him. All you need to do keep up the act until he gone, okay?"

He felt Molly nodded her head against his chest and moved away so she could sit down.

"So have you thought of your birth plan?" Michael started to ask.

"Oh, not really" Molly began. "Oh my god…ahh." She moved her hand to her bump, hoping it looked realistic.

"Molly, are you okay?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"No, I think it's the Braxton Hicks again," she said, a few tears coming down her face.

"Do you think having a little rest upstairs would help?"

"Yes…. ouch," Molly said

"Come, I'll help you upstairs," Mrs Hudson said, helping her up from the sofa.

Molly gladly took her hand and moved out the room and up the stairs.

"You sure you don't want me to check on her?" Michael asked.

"No, I don't think so. She's going to be fine, Matthew."

The other man's head shot up straight away at his real name being used. Within seconds, his face turned into a menacing grin.

"Call yourself the consulting detective who's meant to be a genius and you hire the man who wants to destroy what you and my stupid aunt hold dear. Not really a smart move, was it?"

"Guess not, but nobody's perfect," Sherlock said sarcastically back.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my uncle. Tell that bastard cousin of mine the cost of upsetting me. Her and the child."

"And just as I was beginning to like you. You go and cross the line," Sherlock said, just before he tackled Matthew and giving him a punch to the face. "Don't ever talk about Molly like that again."

As Sherlock and Matthew fought, they could hear Molly's voice echoing through the house. For a moment, Sherlock was almost convinced that she was actually in pain.

Sherlock managed to get Matthew to the front door; the moment it was open, he threw him on to the ground, hard.

"Don't even think about coming near us again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sherlock, but soon you are going to realise that I have won. I've got men watching this place. None of you are going to be able to leave until I say so."

"I'll stop you, and if you're lucky, you might just be able to join your uncle."

And, with that, Sherlock shut the door in his face.

He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could to tell Molly that they were safe.

"AHHH...Shit, this hurts," Molly cried.

"It's going to be okay," Mrs Hudson, told her.

"Molly, it's okay. You can stop now. He has gone."

"Ouch...oh, m - … oh, my god -"

"Molly, you don't have to continue with the act. He's gone."

"I'm… not … ah, faking it … Sherlock." She could not bear this pain. Then, it happened, the thing she was most scared about. "I think my water just broke."


	23. Lighting Strikes Twice

Sherlock tried not to go into buffering mode.

"Your… water just broke?" he managed to stammer out.

"Yes," Molly managed to get out before a contraction hit.

"What do we do?" Sherlock asked. He was using all his energy not to freak out.

"Sherlock, you go grab Molly's hospital bag and put it in the car. When you've done that, come back here. In the meantime, I am going to run Molly a bath. It should help ease the pain," Mrs Hudson said, trying to take control

"We haven't got a hospital bag ready," Sherlock said.

"Yes, we…Do … when you were out yesterday. I had time to sort one. It's in the wardrobe in our room."

"Okay, I'll go get that now. Do you need anything before I go?"

"I think I'm going to be okay. I'm just going to try and get to the bathroom before another contraction hits."

When Molly made into the bathroom, Mrs Hudson was just finishing running the bath. "I think it should be ready for you now."

Molly watched her go to walk out the room. "Would you mind staying? I do not want to be on my own."

"Yes of course"

Mrs Hudson helped Molly strip down to her knickers and get into the bath and just sat with her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay for now but it's slowly starting to get more intense. … Ah … I cannot do this … I can feel all the pressure in my back. I hope Sherlock hurries up and gets the car ready … the sooner he does … the sooner I can have some pain relief."

"I'm sure he will be ready soon," Mrs Hudson said trying to comfort her.

Sherlock grabbed the hospital bag and made his way to the car. It was just starting to get dark. He hoped that they would be able to get to the hospital soon. It was not until he was at the car that he realised someone had slashed all of his tyres.

"Oh, shit, this isn't good," he muttered to himself.

"I'd go back into the house if I were you," a voice called to him. Sherlock looked up to see Matthew and at least twenty other men, all with guns, behind him.

"Just because you've got those men with you doesn't mean I'm going to stop you."

"You're not going to leave this cottage," Matthew spat. "I'll have my men watching it night and day and don't think of trying to contact that brother of yours. I've got this placed bugged so you can't make any phone call. So get comfortable, Mr Holmes, you are not going anywhere."

Just overhead, a thunderstorm was starting and it looked like it was going to stay.

"What's taking him so long?" Molly moaned through another contraction.

"I don't know, my dear." Mrs Hudson said.

Before anyone could say another word, the power cut out, sending the room into darkness.

"Oh god … not now." Molly cried.

Sherlock chose that moment to walk into the room. "His men are outside, guarding the house. We can't leave without one of them knowing. He also has the place bugged. I can't make a phone call. I have no way of contacting anyone. I'm so sorry, Molly, but there is no other way. You're going to have to give birth here."

"No, no, no … I can't … it is getting worse. I need to … ah, ow … go to the hospital."

"He also slashed the tires on my car. We would not have any way of getting to the hospital and there a thunderstorm on its way."

"That would explain the power cut. Whenever there a thunderstorm, for some unknown reason, the power just cuts out." Mrs Hudson said.

"The pain - it's getting worse. … I can't. My back is hurting."

Mrs Hudson came behind her and started to stroke her back while pulling some hair out the way. "You're doing wonderfully, Molly," she whispered into her ear.

"I'm scared, Mum."

Mrs Hudson could barely believe the words that had been said but now was not the time to think about it.

"I know, Molly. I was too. Just breathe, okay?"

"The power cut has happened because of the lighting strikes near the power lines. It's unclear when the power will go back on," Sherlock said, starting to ramble. "What if it happens all night? What are we going to do?"

Molly took Sherlock's hand. "There. It's going to be fine. Just breathe, okay?"

"I don't think I can. I don't think I can do this."

"Oh, for fucks sake, Sherlock, man up. Molly is about to push a human out of her and you're getting upset over a little power cut."

"Yes, sorry " he apologised.

"Right, yes, this situation is not good, or even ideal, but we all have to work together. Okay?"

"Okay." Both Molly and Sherlock said at the same time.

"Sherlock, I need you to go into the kitchen. In the cupboard under the sink, there should be a camping stove. We need that so we can boil some water to sterilise the scissors," Mrs Hudson said.

"Okay, I can do that. But what are we going to do about lights? We have nothing to see with apart from a couple of torches."

"I have the scented candles Sally gave me at the baby shower."

"Really? Out of all the things to pack when our lives are in danger, you pick scented candles?" Sherlock joked.

"Don't make jokes, Sherlock. It's really not your area. Ahhh … gotta get the camping stove and will need them."

"Molly, we need to see how far dilated you are, so we can determine how long the rest of the labour would be."

"Okay. I read in one of the books it would be easier to do if I was on the bed."

Mrs Hudson helped Molly make it to the bedroom. Having already helped a couple of other people give birth, she knew what she was doing.

"It looks like you are quite far along. I say about five cms. Halfway there."

"It's happing so fast … ah, the contractions are almost every five minutes. Fuck, it's hurting again."

"This is a child with Sherlock's DNA. It's bound to be different to the norm," Mrs Hudson reassured her.

Sherlock walked back in with the camping stove, some clean towels and a little cracker for Molly.

"I bought this for you just so you can eat something. This might help your energy later on."

He then started to light the candles to add light to the room.

As the storm continued to get stronger outside, Molly's labour continued. The pain got worse and worse for her; she tried walking around with the support of Sherlock to ease the pain.

"If I had known labour was this difficult, I would never have had sex with you," Molly said to him.

Mrs Hudson tried not to laugh, remembering that she had said the exact same thing to Henry. Then she saw something changes in Sherlock. When Molly's next contraction was over, Sherlock quickly left the room without a word.

"What wrong? …. Is he okay?" Molly asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Would you like me to go check on him?"

"Yes, but please hurry. I don't think we have much longer … ahh-hh hh... before the baby is here."

Mrs Hudson did not have to look far for Sherlock. He sat right outside the door, looking like a scared child.

"I can't do this. I can't be a father," he said, looking up at her.

"Well, it's a bit late for that now. So what are you doing to do? Are you going to leave?"

"No...Maybe. I don't know."

"If you leave now, you don't get to come back in whenever you want. It's not easy." She looked through the gap in the door, watching Molly with so much pride. "Knowing you've missed so much. You never stop loving them, but doing that from afar is harder than actually being there, Sherlock. There is not a day I don't regret leaving her. So many people have left her. Don't add to that list. Molly will help. You can do this together - all three of us."

They came back into the room. Sherlock walked over to Molly. "Sorry. I just freaked out."

"It's okay. I understand. Ahhhh. This is horrible. I can't stand up any longer... Need to lie on the bed. Can you sit with me?"

"Of course I can."

Sherlock sat on the bed with Molly between his legs, her back resting on his chest. Molly was almost exhausted now. She did not care that she was naked and that everyone in the room could see her. The whole of Bart's could walk in right now and she wouldn't bat an eyelid at who saw what. All she cared about was getting the baby out of her.

"I feel like I need to push," Molly suddenly screamed.

"Is it time?" Sherlock asked Mrs Hudson.

"It fucking well better be - OH GOD…. I'm so going to kill you when this is over, Sherlock."

"I can see the head," Mrs Hudson said.

"Come on, Molly, breathe nice and calmly. Happy thoughts," Sherlock said, trying to help.

"I'll give you happy thoughts…Only your child would decide to come in the middle of a thunderstorm when a power cut happens and all our lives are in danger," she screamed at him.

"I didn't plan for it to happen like this. Trust me."

"Molly, on your next contraction, I need you to push," Mrs Hudson informed her.

"I don't think I can."

"You're Molly Hooper. You can do anything," Sherlock whispered in her ear.

Molly pushed as hard as she could.

"That's brilliant, Molly. The head is almost out," Mrs Hudson said. "Scream as loud as you want. Give this thunderstorm a run for its money."

Molly screamed and pushed as hard as she could a few more times and before she knew it, the baby was out. It felt like forever, but suddenly a loud cry echoed around the room. Mrs Hudson cut the cord, then placed the baby on to Molly's chest.

"You have a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl," Molly said, sounding delighted.

"She's beautiful, Molly," Sherlock said, looking down at her.

"I can't believe she's ours," Molly said.

"Me too," Sherlock said, kissing Molly on the forehead.

"I just need to take her for a moment and clean her up. I'll be right back," Mrs Hudson said.

Just as she was cleaning the baby up, Molly cried out in pain.

"Molly, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I think there is another one. I feel like I need to push again," Molly said.

"Molly, that's probably just the placenta. It is not another baby. It is not twins. It is never twins," Sherlock said.

Mrs Hudson made sure that her granddaughter was safely wrapped up and left her for a moment. When she walked back to Molly, she was shocked at what she saw.

"I can see another head."

"Told …you. Oh, god, it hurts... Sometimes, it is twins, Sherlock. Ahhhhhhhh, OUCH."

It hit Sherlock almost like a train. "Oh, god, it's twins. We are having two babies that we are now responsible for."

"Yep, definitely. SHIT, THIS BURNS."

"You do know that twins run on my side of the family?" Mrs Hudson said.

"OH GOD …. We can't do this," Molly cried.

Before she knew, Molly was pushing again as if her life depended on it, and the most beautiful sound she ever heard happened a second time that day. She heard her child cry.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"You have a little boy."

"I have a son?" Sherlock asked.

Mrs Hudson cut his cord and put him on Molly's chest. Next, she gently picked up her granddaughter and placed her next to her brother.

"They're both beautiful," Molly said through tears.

The worst of it was over. The storm was also on its way out. Yes, they were still in danger but, for a few moments, this little family just marvelled in the quietness and the miracle at what had just happened. Two new babies were in the world.


	24. Family

The power came back on. It was almost blinding at first. The room was a mess but nobody cared about that. It gave everyone a better chance at seeing the babies. There was definitely no denying who their parents were. A perfect mix of both.

"How bloody typical," Molly laughed.

"Now that it's back on, I can somehow contact Mycroft and hope that he can get here quickly," Sherlock said, not taking his eyes of his children.

Mrs Hudson and Molly shared a look, wondering if they should tell Sherlock something.

"What? There is something you are not telling me," he said, noticing the look.

"Sherlock, Mycroft will be here sooner than you think," Mrs Hudson started to say.

"What makes you say that?"

"Mycroft has a bug in your phone, Sherlock. He does this to know if you are safe. If your phone has been cut off for some reason, and he cannot contact you or others around you, he will send someone to your last known location. I think he will definitely want to send people due to this whole situation," Molly explained to him.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Sherlock asked.

"He did it thinking it would keep you safe," Mrs Hudson reassured him.

Before Sherlock had any more time to argue, he heard helicopters in the distance. He carefully got off the bed and walked over to the window. Almost immediately, he could tell that his brother had sent them.

"It looks like Mycroft is finally here," Sherlock said, walking away from the window. He then moved to one of his drawers and pulled out two guns; he went over to the bed, bent down, and kissed both children. He looked up at Molly next and kissed her too. "I love you," he told her.

Next, he walked over to Mrs Hudson and handed her the gun. "I know you know how to use this. Protect them."

"You can count on me," She told him.

He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. He knew it was different now. He had to be careful - not just for himself, but his family.

Leaving the cottage, everything happened in a blur. Fires were coming from the sky, but instead of bullets, it was tranquillizer darts. Mycroft's idea, no doubt; he probably did not want to risk his little brother's death.

Before long, it was only Mathew left. He had been beaten up by Mycroft's men who managed to make it to the ground without him noticing. He no longer had a gun, but that was not going to stop him from trying to attack Sherlock.

As Mathew got closer, Sherlock shot him in the leg. He fell over almost instantly. When Sherlock loomed over him, he was doubled over in pain.

"Now you've got your chance, you can kill me," Mathew spat at him.

"No. Your death won't happen today."

"Has the consulting detective gone soft?" Mathew teased him.

"No, you're not worth the time, and killing you would just be a waste of a bullet," Sherlock said to him, just as Mycroft's men arrived to formally arrest him, taking him away. Sherlock knew he would never have to worry about him again. His brother would make sure of that.

Now back inside the cottage, Sherlock and Mycroft were swapping information.

"Sorry, brother mine, I would have gotten here sooner, but with the thunderstorm, we didn't deem it safe with the helicopters," Mycroft said to him.

"Well, better late than never, I guess."

"Doctor Hooper and the child are doing well, I presume? The ambulance will be here soon to take her to the hospital."

"They are all well. Would you like to see them?" Sherlock asked him "You are an uncle now, after all."

"Well, I guess a quick look won't hurt."

Sherlock leads his brother to the room where Molly was. Since he left her, she had managed to put on some clothes and wrapped up both of the twins. One was in Molly's arms, the other in Mrs Hudson's.

Mycroft was in complete shock. "Twins! You have two."

"Yes, we do, but we didn't know about this one," Molly said, gesturing to the baby in her arm. "Wanted to make his entrance into the world."

"You have a son," Mycroft said, turning in to look at his brother.

"And a daughter," Sherlock told his brother proudly.

"One … of ... each." He managed to get out before he fell back into a chair.

"Well, he took the news better than I expected," Sherlock said, smirking.

"I thought you only ordered one," Mycroft said, thinking aloud.

"You do know it doesn't work like that. You do not get to choose," Molly told him.

"Of course," Mycroft said. "Well, brother mine, I guess some things never change."

"Yes, and what's that?"

"You always do make more trouble than you intend to."

"Yes, but it was Sherlock's little guys who were proactive," Molly said.

Both Molly and Mrs Hudson could not help but laugh. Mycroft now wished that he had never said anything. Luckily, for him, the ambulance turned up to take Molly to the hospital.

Molly could not stop looking at her children. She had been told that she and the twins were all fine but needed to be kept in overnight, just to make sure. They were asleep, and she just felt her heart melt. It was only her and Mrs Hudson in the room. Sherlock had gone to find them some food and Mycroft was busy arranging them some car seats, nappies, and clothes for the twins. They would all be going back to London as soon as possible.

"Did you go on to have any other children?" Molly asked Mrs Hudson.

"No, dear, I didn't," she said, coming down to sit down opposite her daughter.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I already had a child who I loved and wanted more than anything, but I couldn't be there for them. It just did not seem right, or fair, going on and have another child when I left one, and Frank, he never wanted children. We also did not have the best environment for a child to grow up. There was only one man I would ever have wanted to have children with, and I did have one with him. I'm glad every day that I did because it's one of the best and most important things I did: giving birth to you."

Molly leant forwards and gave her a hug. "Thank you for being there today, for letting Sherlock know about Mathew being in the house, and for helping me while I was giving birth. I don't think I could have done it without you there."

"That's okay. I'm glad I could be there for you."

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Molly."

Sherlock walked back into the room, expertly managing to carry three cups of tea and a few packets of crisps that he found in a vending machine. He handed Molly and Mrs Hudson their drinks.

"How are they?" He asked, looking down at the twins.

"Absolutely fine. Perfect, even." Molly smiled up at him.

"Have you two thought about what you want to name them?" Mrs Hudson asked.

Molly and Sherlock looked at each other, shocked that they had not even spoken about it.

"Sherlock, I know we don't have to, but, if it's okay with you, could we name our son after my dad? I have always wanted to if I ever had a son."

"Your father's name was Henry, right?"

"Yes," Molly said, nodding her head.

"I like that name. For his middle name, could we name him Victor, after my friend?" Sherlock asked, looking at his son, who was now awake and looking up at him. He picked him up and slowly tried to rock him back to sleep.

"Of course," Molly replied. "What about our daughter?"

"Mrs Hudson, what would you have called Molly, if you had the chance?" Sherlock asked her.

"Well...um, I would have called you Sofia," Mrs Hudson said, looking at Molly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I like that name," Molly said, looking at her daughter. "How about Elizabeth for her middle name?"

"I presume after Elizabeth Blackwell?" Sherlock asked, putting his son back down now that he had gone back to sleep.

Molly nodded.

"Who?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"She was the first woman to graduate from medical school," Molly explained to her.

"I see. What about last names?" Mrs Hudson asked them.

"Holmes," Sherlock said.

"Hooper-Holmes," Molly said.

"Or, how about you marry me, and all of us have the same last name?" Sherlock suggested.

Molly blinked. "Wait, Sherlock…was that you…are you... Asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, of course, Molly. I want to be married to be the woman I love, the mother of my children. Will you marry me?"

"Well, yes, Sherlock, of course," she said, kissing him. "But I still want them to be called Hooper-Holmes."

"Well, I guess you can't win them all," Sherlock chuckled.

"Welcome to the world, Henry Victor Hooper-Holmes and Sofia Elizabeth Hooper-Holmes. We love you so very much," Molly whispered to them. She couldn't be happier, having her family around her.


	25. Epilogue

Six months later*

Molly and Sherlock just got the twins down to sleep. Even though they mainly lived in Molly's flat, they were staying at Baker Street because Molly's flat had flooded, thanks to one of Sherlock's experiments gone wrong. Even though she was very angry at Sherlock, she did not mind staying at Baker Street too much because this gave Mrs Hudson time with her grandchildren.

Life had changed for everyone in the last few months, but they would not change it for the world. The twins were getting bigger and stronger every day. Sofia definitely took after her father; she looked just like him, always knowing what she wanted and was not happy when things did not go her way. Their son was the spitting image of his mother; he had her eyes and whenever Sherlock looked at him, he would melt.

In addition, Molly's relationship with Mrs Hudson was getting better every day. They were definitely making up for lost time and did not want to waste a minute of it. Mrs Hudson loved spending the time with her family; she loved her grandchildren more than anything in the world and was always happy to look after them.

Sherlock and Molly's relationship was the best it has ever been. However, tonight, it seemed that Sherlock did not want to play along with Molly's plan.

"Sherlock, what wrong with you? Normally you're all over me once the twins are down. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Molly. I just don't feel like it tonight," he said, lying.

"Sherlock, I can tell when you're lying."

"I just don't like doing *that* when you know who is downstairs," he said, his eyes pointing to the floor.

Molly had to hold back some laughter. "So you're saying you don't want to have sex because my mother lives downstairs."

"No…yes."

"It didn't stop us before," Molly replied to him.

"But that was before we knew that she was your mum."

"It didn't stop us when we stayed at your parents' house."

"Firstly, that was because my parents have a bigger house. Secondly, I do not want Mrs Hudson hearing us. I don't want her knowing we do things," he said, whispering the last part.

This made Molly want to laugh even more. "Sherlock, she's probably taken her herbal soothers by now. She will be out like a light, and it's pretty obvious to anyone that we do things."

"How so?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"We have twins. They did not just appear to us by magic."

"Oh, yes. Molly, to help you understand how I feel about all this tonight, how about I tell you something?"

"Which is?"

"Mrs Hudson sometimes takes my handcuff and may use them how we have a couple of times."

Molly suddenly found herself going from laughing at Sherlock to feeling completely uncomfortable in the spaces of a few seconds.

"Yeah, maybe not tonight then, Sherlock."

"Molly, just think, by this time next week we will be married."

"Crazy. So much has changed in such a short amount of time."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have changed any of it," Sherlock said, whispering in Molly's ear.

"I just wish Mary was here to see it all," Molly admitted.

"Well, if I could change anything, I'd change that. I miss her too," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Sherlock, can you do one more thing for me, please?" Molly asked.

"Anything."

"Can you buy some new handcuffs?"

A week later, and they were all getting ready for the wedding. It was only a small affair, happening in Sherlock's parents' backyard. They did not want many guests, just their closest friends. They had invited Greg, Mycroft, John, Rosie, Mena, Mike, Sally, and Anderson, along with Molly's godfather Elliot and a few of her friends from Barts, and of course their parents. They also decided to invite Eurus, because they did not want her to feel left out of the family. Mycroft promised that she would be on her best behaviour and everyone around her would be safe.

It was a beautiful spring day, and Molly was just getting ready with Sally and her mother's help. She loved her dress and what Sally had done with her hair.

"You look really beautiful, Molly," Mrs Hudson told her.

"You really do," Sally agreed.

"Who's looking after the twins? Molly asked.

"Sherlock's parents have them," Sally replied. "It's almost time. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little nervous, but mainly just excited."

Just then, Mr and Mrs Holmes walked in with the twins, Sofia in a sweet little dress. They had chosen two flower girls. Sofia and Rosie, who both had matching outfits, were just adorable. Molly, though, being biased, thought Henry looked very handsome. He had been chosen to be the ringer bearer; of course, the twins would be getting a little bit of a helping hand from their grandparents. Their eyes lit up when they saw their mother.

"Oh, don't you two look absolutely beautiful," she said, giving both the twins kisses, which caused both of them to laugh.

"We just wanted to let you know that we are all ready when you are," Mrs Holmes said.

"I think I'm ready," Molly said.

Mrs Hudson took her arm. It had been decided some time ago that she would give Molly away. Molly wanted that because Mrs Hudson was the closest thing she had left to her dad, and it felt like what he would have wanted.

"Thanks for doing this, and thanks for wanting to find me," Molly said.

"It's no problem. Thank you for letting me back into your life."

Sherlock was stood at the front of the makeshift aisle, in front of all their guests, with John as his best man next to him.

"I'm proud of you too, mate. You changed so much in the last year, and I know that Mary would be proud of you too. She did always say that she thought there was something between you two, but I told her that you two were friends. She was always one step ahead of me."

"You've got that right," Sherlock laughed. "And thank you."

Before they could say anymore, the music started, and Molly appeared at the end of the aisle with their children and godchild just in front. Sherlock could not take his eyes off of Molly. He wished he could stop time so he would be able to see her like this forever. He was grateful for his mind place. He would never delete this image.

"Hi," she whispered to him.

"Hi. You look so beautiful," he whispered back.

Mycroft stood in front of them both and began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The ceremony was beautiful, and went without a problem. Now came the thing that Sherlock was dreading the most: John's best man speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please," John began. "One of the first things I learnt about Sherlock Holmes was that he was married to his work. I guess that's why he married Molly. She was always helping him with his work, even before the first day I met him. There she was, at his side, fetching him a coffee. Of course, he was a complete ass to her - or just being Sherlock." His entire audience laughed. "But, as time went on, I guess, looking back now, Sherlock slowly started to see how he needed and trusted Molly. He went to her in his time of need, and being the wonderful person that she is. Molly helped him. She just wanted to keep him safe.

"When Sherlock came back from his two years away, he was nicer. Still a pain, but he was nicer. I believe this was all down to Molly, and again, looking back, I think Sherlock was a little sad to see that Molly had moved on from him during his time away. Nevertheless, he respected her wishes and wanted her to be happy, even though it killed him inside. However, things did not work out for Molly and Meat Dagger. Sherlock took his time before he went to Molly and told her how felt, but, when he did, he didn't waste any time."

"The moment I knew that there was something between these two than just friendship was the day of a phone call. Sherlock, he had to make Molly say three very important words. If he did not, he would lose her - but I also learnt he would not just lose her. He told me that Molly was pregnant. It was a shock, but it was during that phone call when I finally saw how much he loves her. The way he said those words, well, not even Sherlock Holmes could fake that.

"Seeing him as a father as well is something that I never thought that I'd see, but, like everything else, he is bloody brilliant at it. I will not forget when he told me that Molly had twins. I thought that he was joking. According to Sherlock, it is never twins. Well, I guess he can be wrong every now and again. Molly and Sherlock have two beautiful children, Henry and Sofia, who are very lucky to have the parents that they have and I could not ask for better godparents for my own child, Rosie. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness. To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple," every guest repeated, before applauding John's speech.

"What you think?" John asked as he sat back down.

"It was very good, but you didn't solve a case in your speech - unlike me."

Molly kicked Sherlock under the table. "Sorry, John, but what my husband was meant to say was that it was lovely. Thank you."

For their first dance, Sherlock got Eurus to perform a piece she had composed for the event. It was very beautiful, and Molly thought it was the sweetest thing he has ever heard.

Sherlock was glad when the whole thing was over so he could give Molly his present. When they were back in his old room, the twins being looked after by other family members to give the happy couple a night off, Sherlock handed Molly an oddly shaped package. She was very confused at what he was handing her.

"What is this?" Molly asked.

"A gift for you. Open it and find out."

When Molly opened it, she was shocked, but found the gift funny and brilliant. Inside was a brand new set of handcuffs.

"You did say you wanted me to get you a new pair, just for us. In addition, there is one more thing," he said, handing her an envelope. "I was using your laptop the other day and I saw that you had been looking up houses just outside London. Well, when I say houses, there was a particular one you kept looking at. Very big, six bedrooms, nice size garden for kids and a dog, and even a garage that could be turned into a lab."

"Sherlock, what are you saying?"

"Look inside the envelope, Molly."

Molly opened it, and all she could find was a key. "Sherlock, is this -?…Did you buy the house!?"

"Yes, I did. We move in as soon as we get back from our holiday."

"Oh, Sherlock, that is the sweetest thing ever, thank you! But what about Baker Street?"

"Mrs Hudson and I have agreed that I can use it as an office, and 221c is going to become a place for the twins when they get older and visit."

"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. I just wanted to make you happy, Molly Holmes, and that is what I intend to do for the rest of our lives."

"I like hearing you call me Molly Holmes," Molly giggled.

"I could say it all night if you like," he whispered in her ear.

"Sherlock, one more thing. If it's just you, me, and the twins, what are we going to do with those extra three rooms?"

"I can think of a few ways of filling them up," Sherlock laughed, giving her a wink.

Therefore, Molly and Sherlock lived happily ever after. Well, that was until the terrible twos started.


End file.
